


【铁虫】十夜

by Bunnyfufuu_Renne



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ironspider - Freeform, M/M, Tony/Peter - Freeform, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyfufuu_Renne/pseuds/Bunnyfufuu_Renne
Summary: 究极铁.白罐Anthony/蜘蛛侠（荷兰虫）PeterABO/囚禁/强制/调教/一晚一个新姿势原创世界观。世界设定和电影、漫画无关。章节标注十个夜晚，但和天数无关，和我心情有关。每一夜都会解锁新play。





	1. One night&Second night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 车震play

First Night

Peter总是能在琳琅满目的货架中一眼挑到自己喜欢的口味，这一点倒和Anthony是一样的。

所以Anthony一眼就看中了他，一个在货架间自顾自地挑选零食的Omega。

Anthony见惯了珍馐美酒，偶尔也想要一点低廉品来增添情调。

Peter当然也看见了他，不用蜘蛛感应都能察觉到男人周身散发出的危险。趁着男人埋头在冰柜里翻找酒瓶的时候，只向他驻足的方向扫去一眼，就连忙撤离开余留着Alpha信息素味道的现场。

Peter今晚没有带战衣出门，Omega的身份让他不得不在特殊的日子里压制住自己的正义感。凡是处在发情期的边缘，他是绝对不会让蜘蛛侠再从事什么危险的事情。Peter将为自己发情期这段时间做准备，来到便利店备足充足的食物，免去几天内出门的麻烦。所以立刻从一个散发着危险气息的Alpha身边离开，被称作逃跑也不过分。

哪怕那股浓烈的杜松子酒的香甜，让他都忍不住驻足。

Peter从不嗜酒，倒不如说他滴酒不沾，但都忍不住会为那个男人身上的信息素着迷，可怕的家伙。Peter回味似地抽动了下鼻翼，就连忙离开了便利店狭窄的门厅，却完全忽视了来自身后，藏在暗处那双燃着湛蓝的危险眼睛。

足以灼穿他的目光，一直追随着他的身影离开。

没有Anthony得不到的猎物，这当然不是他茫然的自负，事实上，世界上绝大部分的Omega都为他趋之若鹜，更多的时候，他连猎艳都懒得去主动做。

Second Night

从便利商店出门后，Peter就立刻掀起了背后的兜帽，将自己整个严实地挡在了冬装下，焦急不安地等待着下一列班车的到来，他将独居去到远离城镇的林地中一阵子，离开市区，再躲避居民，直到挺过痛苦的发情期。自从被蜘蛛咬过后，蜘蛛的毒液改变的不止是他的身体素质，让Peter更绝望的是，自分化以后发情期的表现也远超常人。

虽然抑制剂对他也有效，但他完全承受不住一丁点来自Alpha刺激，他们那股诱人又致命的信息素会挑逗起小蜘蛛全身的敏感带，会让他像野兽般疯狂，主动挺起溢满汁液的屁股求欢。

Peter害怕那样完全陌生的自己，所以每个季度的发情时间，他都会躲进山林中，过着与世隔绝的平静生活。

Peter焦急地望着天色，看起来快要下雪，连踩在雪地上的脚印都透出主人的焦躁，如果真的下雪，等到封山，班车一定会停止运输。在前方那片空旷的雪地里，他恐怕用荡蛛丝的方式都一时过不去。

冬季的寒风每呼吸一口都刺得喉咙生疼，Peter从呼出的白雾中看向前方的道路，等到发动机的鸣声在自己身边熄灭，他扭过去头，脸上的喜悦立刻就凝固在脸上，那辆红色的骚包跑车无论从哪个角度看也不可能是发往目的地的班车，坐在驾驶席的男人摇下车窗，让Peter的脸色更难堪了几分，他稳住自己透着些紧张的声音，装作沉稳地和他打招呼，“Hello，Sir.“

一边不断地祈祷着他快点离开。

Peter简直快要疯了，他要极力地克制着自己不去顺应贪婪地去嗅着空气中若隐若无的金酒味道。处在发情期边缘的小Omega简直就像是个合格的酒鬼，搜寻着能满足他欲望的缝隙。他极力遮掩地动作却一点没逃过Anthony的审视，自以为完美无缺的表演，在强大的Alpha眼中像小孩子的话剧那样，差一点就要逗笑他。

“你需要帮忙。”不是疑问句，而是肯定句。Anthony指向Peter一直遥望的方向，“正好，我也要去那里，可以捎上你一程。”

Peter没有怀疑过眼前的男人为什么这个时候要去荒无人烟的猎场，但他不打算拒绝男人的好意，这是很容易就算出的判断题，再等下去不见踪迹的班车就要误了他的行程，他已经没有时间再等一天了，等到猎场门口就和这男人分道扬镳。在Anthony下车绅士地为Peter拉开车门后，Peter连忙溜进了后车座，完全没有注意到男人关上车门后扯出一个不明意味的笑容。

没关系，他看起来都没发现自己是Omega的。

Peter自我安慰地闻了闻身上的味道，没有他熟悉的那股特别的味道透出，他自以为做的天衣无缝。

车轮和雪地摩擦出刺耳地声音，鲜红色的车身开在一片苍茫中格外显眼。Peter在后座中翻着自己刚买回来的书，在一开始不怎么刺激的杜松子酒味里慢慢降低了警惕，甚至没有注意到逐渐浓烈的味道快要把自己包围起来，渗透进他每一个神经，把他调动到趋渐疯狂。

在他感觉不妙的时候，突兀的声音打断了他警惕起来想好的下车借口，“你去那地方做什么，要知道，现在可不是打猎的季节。”

刚要发声，Peter就发现自己出口的声音就有点变了调“找人。”

“这时候？”Peter发现驾驶席的男人声音里带上了些嘲讽地笑声，这和他一开始的好人先生可面貌不符，“很有趣。”

在山路中央停下的车让蜘蛛Boy瞬间警觉起来，他试图掰动车门的把手，却惊恐地发现纹丝不动，朝着车外望了一圈，才发现自己刚才太过专注书本中的内容，竟然连车偏离大道都没能察觉。“Sir？我觉得我们开错了方向，可不可以请你……”

“我发现了一个挺好玩的秘密，对吗？”Anthony的手指敲打在方向盘上，按照音乐地曲调拍打着欢快地节奏，“比如说，Spider Boy到底为什么每三个月都要玩一次消失。”

Peter猛地就流出了冷汗，车厢内分明热的过分，他却觉得浑身彻骨的冷，“我听不懂你在说什么，请你把车门打开，我要快点回去，我的朋友还在等着我。”

“如果那个总是逞能的小英雄是个Omega？Hey，别紧张，Kid，你的脸红得真不自然。oh——我只是说如果，别紧张，和我聊聊怎么样，那只小蜘蛛不是你们这群男孩子心中的小英雄？你说，如果他是个omega，每到了发情期都躲起来，是不是可以解释他三个月消失一次的原因？”

“挺有意思的想法。”Peter把手从车门上挪开，不自然地拧动了一下下半身，“但不可能，他可是英雄，所以一定是alpha，至少也是个beta，你的设想不成立，Sir，我很感激你的帮忙，但我觉得到这里就可以了，我可以自己走过去，能麻烦你开下车门吗？”没有佩戴面罩的小英雄在这个男人面前，照样觉得自己被看穿，好像被扒光了般地坐立不安，更令他惊慌的是，只在对峙的这么短短片刻，下身就觉得有些不适。

好像发情期都要被他刺激得提前一天到来。

他看着散发着浓烈气息的alpha的男人把弄着金属零件，手指灵巧地转动着那枚本来不大的螺丝。但Peter突然恍惚地渴望那根手指触摸下自己的身体，他被这个疯狂的念头刺激地猛然一抖，更加疯狂地想要从封闭的车厢下去。

可Anthony一点没有顺从他想法的意思，手指继续在他眼前刻意地摆弄着零件，那绝不是Peter的错觉，而是他故意极尽色情地在自己眼前演示着，动了动嘴唇好像还有继续攀谈下去的意思，Peter可完全不想继续下去，一丁点都不，他的声音都带上了点乞求，“让我下车，Pls……”

“你装作不认识我，是怕我会因为你一直以来的捣乱做点坏事吗？Spidy，真是让人伤心的想法。”

那种笃定的语气让Peter连假装不知道的心思都只好藏起来，他现在只想逃走，不顾一切地逃开连气味都散发不出去的封闭又狭小的车厢，“我觉得我有权利表达自己的立场，而且我觉得您，Mr.Stark，也绝对不是为了小事报复我的人，对吗？”

Anthony没有说话，直接探过去身子拽着小孩子的脖颈把他拎到自己眼前，顺着还没来得及闭上的嘴吻了进去，灵巧地勾住那条总是反驳自己的舌头，没经过多少情事，永远靠着抑制剂度日的Omega连怎么回绝都不知道，只是被动地承受着，在他搅动的舌尖下被迫地妥协，很快就被人攻略城池，将被一寸残存的空气都几乎被榨干，闷声地发出呜咽声，却无法躲开温暖的攻势在自己贝齿上的舔弄，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流下，透不过气的求救终于制止了Anthony肆意的吻。“真遗憾，我不是。”

Peter已经没力气去思考他这句遗憾代表什么意思了，身为Omega的他已经开始散发出浓烈的香甜味，像布好的蜘蛛网，等着食物主动撞上来，只不过被吃的会是他自己。

在那个吻结束后，从分化后就从没经历过这种阵势的小男孩已经顺应身体的本能主动勾住了Anthony的脖颈，散发着热量的身体不断挤向前方的座位，眼神迷离着只剩下情欲，诱人地等着Anthony撕裂他的衣服，让他小屁股暴露在空气里，然后用炽热的什么捅进去，制止住他疯狂的空虚。

“Mr.Stark，pls，pls，快点。”

同样是恳求，明显现下的恳求才符合Anthony的心意，他不打算在特殊时期教训眼前的小家伙，不合时宜，他也记不住教训，他有耐心等着他屈服，但是在那之前，他有大把的时间让自己的身心得到满足，想想吧，这世上有几个人知道Spider-Man是Omega呢？还是一个如此诱人，浑身都散发着甜美气息的，比正常人都更加色情更充满情欲的Omega呢，他简直就天生适合现在的这幅模样。

在Peter焦急地催促下，他不慌不忙地脱光自己的上衣，然后将车厢里的小男孩扒的精光，光是这样就让Peter已经兴奋地缠上来了，他的眼神一片混沌，Anthony清楚的知道他甚至不知道自己在干些什么，甚至等到他清醒的时候会不会懊悔得要死。

非常好，Anthony简直兴奋极了。

他在Peter光着身子已经岔开大腿的时候，调开了前座上的录像功能，前座放平，让一切遮挡都失去，将Peter现在的表演整个暴露在镜头前，就这么一会儿工夫，他的后座就被水浸湿，透明的液体和本人一样，散发着诱人的奶香气，这可跟Anthony的喜好不太合，但他仍旧喜欢着这个散发着奶香的男孩身体，他满足的仰头深吸一口气，没有任何前奏地就将硬挺的性器径直插进了那张早已准备多时的小嘴里。

被蜘蛛毒液洗礼过的Peter发出了一声粘腻的满足声，在进入的时间他就把身体崩的更紧，没有任何性经验的小鬼在Omega与生俱来的天分下似乎很会取悦压在身上的alpha，柔软的穴道紧紧地包裹着Anthony的性器，让他连继续向前送去都显得困难，他只能不耐烦地吻上男孩的唇角，用诱惑地声音不断暗示他放松，让他把身体再打开点，他会让他更舒服，更满足，让他被插入的更深。

源源不断听起来有些脏的话语在发情期的Peter耳中听来简直是最好的催情剂，他顺从地张开腿，一只搭在座椅后背上，另一只从后座上垂下去，将身体折叠成不可思议的角度，也在动弹的同时让Anthony的粗壮一下子埋入到更深。情事过多的Iron Man都要忍不住去赞叹Spidy柔软的身体了，虽然他早知道那具包裹在紧身衣里的身体有多么充满爆发力，又有多么柔软，但也从来没想过表现在床上是这么令人满足。

连Anthony Stark都被刺激的有些兴奋了。

现在可不止是单纯的报复，他开始享受于身下的身体上。

狭窄的车厢里散气系统差极了，很快就被情欲的淫靡味道填满，和Peter下身的那个小洞一样，被塞得饱满。饱涨的感觉让不满足的小蜘蛛终于开始学会呻吟，和曾经拿手指填满自己的行为完全不同，这一次是实实在在的满足，他看不清眼前的男人是谁，只有那对蓝色的火焰灼的刺眼，他不想去看那对恼人的火苗，只把脑袋埋得更深，不断地恳求身上不知名的男人动一动。

Anthony突然很高兴，但也有点不满，他逼着Peter看着他的脸，逼着他喊自己Tony，等到私欲得到满足后才缓慢地在他身体里抽动起来，柔软的壁肉每动一下都贪吃地缠住性器，Peter发出的呻吟声不断随着Anthony的动作加快，好像能承受住被贯穿被撕裂的力气一样，无论多么恶意地顶弄都能满足地不断大声呻吟，满足着Anthony所有的感官。

“该死的，你这只色情的小蜘蛛，每到发情期都这样？”

Peter已经在激烈地顶撞下说不出话，每一个单词都断断续续地吐不清楚，他放弃表达，只能不断地摇着头，不知道是拒绝着回答他，还是在拒绝承认自己发情期的样子。

或者根本是失去意识地求饶。

Anthony可没那么温柔地去考虑现下一个Omega的感受，不顾他是否能承受，不断地加速着自己的撞击，单薄的车身在雪地里摇摆着，荒原里只剩下他们一对交合的人，空旷地回荡着两个的喘息。

“Tony，里面，嗯，慢，慢点，求你……”

Anthony只是刚抽出来就听见他在为自己的身体贪心地渴求，他笑了一声，放慢了速度，趴在他耳边压低了嗓音，“这么浪，你是想我干死你吗，Spidy？纽约的小英雄死在alpha的床上可不怎么光彩，umm？”

不知道是不是被纽约的小英雄这样的字眼刺激到，性事进行到一半他也淡了点发情前期的疯狂，好像看清了眼前的男人是谁，也认清了现在面临的情况是什么，眼睛里顿时湿润起来，但却给Anthony的恶趣味又增添了几分，“可不怪我，蜘蛛宝宝，是你自己在恳求我肏你，你不能埋怨一个愿意主动帮忙的alpha。”

Peter的委屈没有持续多久，就被他绝妙的技术拉入新一轮的疯狂里，他甚至已经忘记了自己对Anthony Stark那些过分行为的仇视，不断地主动把身体送上去，甚至挺起上半身把乳尖都递进他的口里，不断地尝试挺动身体试图接触到他的舌尖。

“Oh my god，你可真骚，Kid。”察觉到他用意的Anthony只是勾着唇角就低下头满足他一切的欲望，在Peter还没来得及催促的时候就握住了他早已饱涨性器。

小处男经不起几次撩拨，半透明的精液很快就射在了Anthony的手里，他勾着不断滴着精液的手指塞进了Peter的嘴里，不知道那是什么，Peter只是单纯地顺着腥气的诱惑含住Anthony的手指，像是舔自己下身小嘴里的东西一样含紧插进嘴里的手指，不断地吮吸着上面沾染的精液，舌尖偶尔还会刮过指尖，让Anthony简直忍不住现在就拔出他的家伙塞进Peter的嘴里。

“你真是有天赋，我从来没见过你聪明这样的omega，把自己藏起来不散发出捕人的蛛丝，不觉得浪费？Peter？”

Peter无数次地被人夸过有天赋，但从没像Anthony这样特指床上Omega的本能，就算失去意识还是让他的脸红了一下，在讽刺和高潮地夹击下让身体格外敏感，在Anthony的攻势下也越来越炽热，壁肉不断拢合着身体里粗大的性器含的更深，带着哭腔的声音随着Anthony的律动不断加重，“射给我，射给我，嗯……Tony，射进来，填满我……”

“你想我满足你？”Anthony没直接答应他，只是反问着他，抬高他的身体，让人上身支撑趴在放平的前座椅上，整张布满色欲的脸正对上摄像头的正面，扣紧Peter的腰，用着更能用上力气的姿势向里面狠肏进去，他暂时看不到Peter再一次临近高潮的可爱表情，但他一点都不担心，摄像头的运转让他可以随时调出来供自己欣赏，或许也可以邀请视频的另一位主角。

Anthony迫不及待地想知道神智清明的Spidy看到自己可爱的样子会是什么表情，他将腰身更兴奋地挺进进去。

在Peter忍不住高潮的第二次，Anthony和他同时到达了高潮，他按紧Peter的腰身向下压去，浓厚的精液射满在他的腔道里。

第一次发情期经历性事，而且是一连高潮两次的Peter已经承受不住疲惫，径直倒在座椅上昏睡过去。

“晚安，Peter Parker，也许你要对自己预定的未来说再见了。”Anthony吻了吻熟睡男孩的额角，简单的整理了一下就重新发动了车，朝着自己预定中的目的地驶去。

TBC.


	2. Third Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 温泉Play

Third Night.

Peter始终处在半梦半醒的状态中，狭小的车厢里混杂着两个人复杂的信息素，这对于发情期的Omega来说是最舒服的安全巢穴，Peter在自己的席位上变换着数种姿势，最后几乎窝进了Anthony的怀里才陷入彻底的睡眠，对于蜘蛛侠下意识的温顺似乎让Anthony十分受用，足够漫长的旅行没有让他改变坐姿，始终保持着让Peter舒服的初始样子。等到达目的地之后，Peter几乎休整过来，只是他刻意不睁眼去看眼前这位之前不断带给他羞辱的家伙而已。

其实也没有说谎，Peter不断地安慰自己，初尝性事的腰在那个男人的折腾下快要断掉，他根本还是不舒服，只是紧闭着的双眼上纤长睫毛的抖动还是早已暴露他醒来的事实。

Anthony没去拆穿一个来自小家伙的谎言，Peter较为瘦小的身体被他轻易地抱进自己的别墅。

倒是Peter先忍不住，没好气地拍掉Anthony帮他拆除外套的手，“这是哪？”

“你觉得应该是哪，那就是哪。”

Anthony没停手的把他重新脱的干净，等Peter以为他又要压上来时候却再一次被横抱起来，朝玻璃门的方向走去，“你要去干嘛？！”

“你的问题太多了，小鬼。”

Peter后面的置气话硬是被他堵了回去，哪怕身体仍旧不舒服的厉害，但脱离性事的Peter头脑很清楚，现在反抗一个强大的alpha可不是什么明智的主意，他不想还没等逃出去就受伤，更何况……Peter可不认为这个混蛋alpha只是单纯地想把一个发情期的Omega关起来这么简单。

他在Anthony的怀里试图把自己蜷缩的更小，极力削弱存在感，发情期，该死的发情期，就算Peter想努力忽视，也没有办法改变自己的特殊时期长达一星期的事实。

直到全身都浸泡在温暖的水池中才叫他从乱七八糟的思考中回过神来，看起来只是洗个澡，Peter倒不介意，毕竟干涸的精液让他的下身极不舒服。室外的温差和水面的温度迫使他又把身体往水下紧缩过去，快要冻僵的身体在水下才彻底地缓解过来，现在Peter才有精力去打探周围的环境。

水雾打湿了他的睫毛，让清澈的双眼镀上一层朦胧的雾气，温热的泉水将周围的环境都升腾出一片白雾，Peter看不清远处的风景，但也能模糊地识别出这是一片天然的温泉，来这里避难也不是第一次，他还不知道生活的周围有这样的好地方。说是天然，泉水周围错落有致的石头也体现出人工开凿的痕迹，开发温泉的主人明显是一个懂得享受的人。Peter在身体暖过来之后就从水里钻出露出上半身，手臂搭在一旁圆润的青石上，没有想象中的冰凉，倒被温泉的水蒸的温度适宜。

还在享受中的人根本没有注意到水池边属于另一个人的双脚。

水流的声音从耳边传递过来，他猛地回头过去就看到被水雾遮挡住的人朝自己走过来，根本用不着看清楚，Peter也知道是谁，他警惕地朝后靠过去，但哪还有什么退路，后背刚接触到裸露的岩石，就被拽着手臂拉向Anthony。

“你在跑什么？”

“你，你为什么会在这儿？”

“为什么不。”Anthony随手把酒瓶放在水池边，换了个舒服的姿势坐进温泉中。“我不能出现在我自己的温泉中？”

“你的？”Peter诧异片刻就缓过神来，对史塔克的财力早就应该有所认识，但对于一个普通的孩子来说，还是觉得有些不可思议，“你是说，这么大一片温泉都是你的产业？”

“我的产业，不不，这只是我私人度假用的，还用不上产业那么大的形容。”

“……shit。”贫穷的小英雄完全放弃和他争论地打算，只是稍微撤离身子打算离恶趣味的alpha远一些，可惜还没走远，就被人重新一把拽回来，随着水中不受控制的浮力，还彻底栽倒在Anthony的怀里，被热水蒸红的脸蛋贴在他的胸膛上，Peter努力克制不听他胸口下传出来的心脏跳动声，努力忽视着他身上浓烈杜松子酒的信息素味道，但他悲哀地发现自己完全做不到。

在他试图抵制的时候，身体不受控制地不断贴近Anthony的方向，Peter小声地发出不间断的骂声，却没有办法制止自己发出发情的咛声，那种让他羞耻的声音完全是从他自己的嗓音中挤出来的，“该死的，你就不能给我来支抑制剂吗？”

“我为什么会有那玩意。”Anthony毫不在意来自Peter“亲密”的举动，抬着手腕从身后举起酒瓶，就着旖旎的气氛享受着酒精带来的另一重美好，“我又不是Omega。”

他说的对，Anthony为什么会需要那玩意，对于像Peter这种人来说，Anthony本身是最好的抑制剂。

Peter决定放弃挣扎，不是因为他的意识，而是身体，他只知道泡在热水中会让酒精发酵，但从未想过信息素也一样，属于Anthony的气息比在车厢里还要浓烈的将他包围起来，Peter根本就无法去抑制住升起的情欲，他小声地对着眼前的alpha乞求，“pls……”

“你要我做什么，说清楚。”Anthony丝毫不打算领情，似乎下意识将眼前的小鬼折磨到底，手指在Peter眼前摩挲着酒瓶的玻璃，一点点诱惑着昔日的敌人在自己身下堕落。在Peter迟疑的时候他不耐烦地率先将男孩搂着抬高些。

冰凉的空气吹在Peter的胸口，没有刚才那般冰冷，在热气腾腾的环境里这样的吹拂让Peter还有些舒服，手掌无处可放地搭在Anthony的肩膀上，也同样为了防止自己下沉下去，Peter可是明显的感觉到了，自己倒下去的同时，隐藏在水下那根炽热的东西随时等着吞噬自己。

Peter的确想要借用Anthony的身份帮自己渡过尴尬又难耐的特殊时期，但他可不打算用那样羞耻的方式开启新的一天。少年紧咬着嘴唇，在Anthony肆意的打量下扭过头，不打算让恶劣的alpha得逞，可事实并不像他想的那么简单。在温热的环境中比平时还更刺激他的感官，被蜘蛛毒素影响到他的神智几乎不正常，脑子里堆满平日里自己都不耻的脏话，Omega的理智在发情期间被彻底剥夺了般地毫无作用，连Peter自己都不清楚他到底在说着什么。

但Anthony清楚，他清晰的听见Peter口中的呓语，声音轻微地像是不被自己听到，像个做坏事的小孩怕被家长发现的那样。

Peter求着Anthony，他说，“Fuck me, fuck me, pls……”

在Peter求出来的时候，Anthony便不再打算为难他，他压着Peter的身子从水面上下潜，还没来得及收紧的穴口刚接触到性器的前端就让神志不清的Peter发出一声小兽般的尖叫，他的腰身扭动的更加厉害，平静的水面被他的行为晃动出一层层波纹。为他特异又敏感的身体所动，Anthony又加深些玩弄的意图，他扣着Peter的腰身不如刚才那般焦急地品尝，像是对待一瓶世间美酒那样，小口小口地品鉴着属于男孩身体的味道。

他拖着Peter的腰身更加缓慢地下压，时间被他无限地拖延着，忍受着后背被Peter抓挠的痛，他完全没有办法——

没有办法去停止欣赏Peter此时的难耐与得不到的痛苦。

比正常人更敏感的Omega忍受着此时的煎熬，他不得不去承受着Anthony带给他过于冗长的侵入，他试图求饶，试图用更脏的话来吸引Anthony的注意，得到他的片刻间的放松，然后，让自己得到全部的性器。

可惜Anthony没有让他如愿，过分的折磨仍旧在继续着，Peter甚至能清晰感受到自己柔软的壁肉被粗壮的阴茎压榨得不断分泌出润滑的液体，抻平的嫩粉色穴肉在贪婪地吮吸着不属于自己身体的那部分，指尖深馅进Anthony的背肉中，发情期的蜘蛛毒素除了让他的体感比正常人更敏感外别无它用，他曾经的怪力消失干净，只能被另一个强大的alpha禁锢着身体发泄着欲望。

更何况对方的欲望还根本没深入到身体里面呢，水池外较冰冷的空气被Peter深吸进喉咙里，发出的声音都不是正常的求饶，他之前按着Anthony肩膀的手是不让自己的身体下坠，现在，他不断的用力想让自己的穴口吃进去全部，“求你，求求你Tony，别这样。”

“你想要哪样？”

Anthony掐着他的下颚催促着，直到他能说清全部的意愿才甘愿让怀里的Omega得逞。

“全都给我，你的那个玩意，fuck me，Tony。”

幽蓝的眼睛里闪过一瞬间满意的阴影，Anthony到现在才完全地压着Peter让性器整根插入他的身体里，在Peter发出满足的叹息声时，Anthony反手又握着酒瓶感受着两重的享受，他含着酒，喂进Peter的口中，辛辣的酒液混合着烟草的气息让Peter忍不住咳嗽起来，酒液顺着胸膛一直流进温泉里。

“不懂得享受的小鬼，真是浪费。”说着抱怨话的同时，Anthony可丝毫看不出心疼美酒的意思，他低下头，含住Peter暴露在外的胸口，像是在吮吸上面沾染的酒水，舌尖却一下下掠过在冷风下被刺激到挺立的乳尖。Peter尖叫着抬高脖颈，将身体敏感的地方全部乖巧地送到嘴边，完全表现出一个不知羞耻的Omega应有的一面。

Anthony满意于他的顺从，灵巧的舌尖不断地游走在他之前还没消散的吻痕上，敏感的男孩无法再去承受无休止的折磨，他主动扭动着腰身，让受到搁浅的穴口能刮蹭到停留在里面不作为的性器。

“着急了？”Anthony明知故问地在他的身体里恶意地顶弄一下，但这就足够让无法得到Peter大声呻吟出来，长时间的挑逗和放置让男孩子仅仅几下就险些到达高潮，他已经感受不到Anthony玩味的眼神里的嘲笑，他只是下意识觉得自己表现出的不堪，Peter扭过头，思考片刻便重新转回来，主动吻上属于Anthony的嘴唇，挡住他打量的目光，用不熟练的吻技乞求身前的男人给他更多。

舌尖刚刚探入对方的口腔，主动权就再一次被Anthony夺走，他卷着Peter的舌尖不断地搜刮着口腔里残余的酒气，属于两人的信息素浓厚地纠缠在一起，几乎不分彼此。

但到底还是让Peter得逞了，身体里久埋的性器有力地抽送起来，他在得到极大满足的同时，和Anthony交缠的舌头也用上点力气，透明的唾液随着唇缝泄露出来，又被离开的Anthony卷着舌头含进自己的口腔里，视觉上的淫靡只让Peter觉得享受，他主动搂住Anthony的脖颈，将自己的下身抬高了些更方便他的抽送，两人的上身紧贴在一起，微小的乳尖也贴合地磨蹭着，属于自己的那根夹在两人的腹部间，全身上下敏感的地方在同时都得到享受。穴口每一次的离开都能被带上些热水的灌入，被挤走的那些润滑完全不影响两个人的交合。

让Anthony唯一感到不爽的只有水里的浮力，在兴头正起的时候，他很快无法忍受水中难以控制的力度，索性两个人泡的时间足够久。Anthony抱着Peter的身体趴在池边，摩挲到平滑的岩石没有让他跪趴的姿势有什么难以容忍的疼痛，稍微的不适在Anthony再一次的插入后立刻全部消失。

Peter主动翘起下身，让Anthony能够顺利又轻松的在他身体里进出，自己完全没有想到现在的姿势有多像一只发情的野兽。

但恐怕发情的动物在alpha眼里和发情期的Omega也没有任何区别。

手指扣在冰冷坚硬的岩石面上，不加掩饰的呻吟声击打在石头上变成沉闷的声音，偶尔被来自后方的抽打的厉害，还会让上半身的乳尖接触到坚硬的表明，磨蹭的有些痛，但此时所有的感觉在性爱中都会变成另一重的快感，无与伦比地刺激着Peter的所有感官，仅仅两次的性爱就让Peter学会如何扭动腰身，夹紧后穴让自己更加舒服。

Omega天生的本能趋势着他沉浸在一场半强迫的性交中。

所以Peter没坚持多久就率先抵达高潮，在他拔高的尖叫声中将白浊的精液打在深色的岩石上，格外的显眼。

Anthony当然没有忽视他的高潮，也没有给他一刻的缓息，反而趁着高潮的余韵加大抽插的速度，对Peter来说，那可不是件好受的事，还没等意识缓和过来就被强行扯进新一轮的欲望中，音调稍降下来的呻吟再一次拔高，快要失去力气的双腿继续撑起身体的重量，重新摇摆起腰身和臀部供身后的alpha进出，Peter不知道这场无休止的性爱到什么时候才能停止，他只知道alpha粗大的东西没有任何射出的欲望，上面的沟壑和经脉磨蹭着自己柔软的壁肉，甚至有些疼痛。

Anthony当然看得到甬道里初始的粉嫩色已经被自己摩擦到微微红肿，从车上下来他们几乎没有休息就投入新一轮的环节中，没有得到充分休息的Omega快要承受不住。

再继续下去说不定小家伙就会坏掉，那可一点都不好玩，Anthony当然不想把算是敌人的小家伙一次性用完就丢掉，他不想失去往后日子里的太多乐趣，Anthony不再隐忍，他按着Peter趴下去的上半身，再次加快几下速度让他的精液再一次射满在Peter的身体里。

看着几乎失神到晕倒的Peter，Anthony舒心地笑着把他拉进水池再次的清洗了身体。

“别急着装晕，小东西，我们的‘度假’才刚刚开始呢。”

TBC.


	3. Fourth Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 录像play/dirty talk

Peter从未如此疲惫过。作为活跃在纽约，打击犯罪的英雄，他的体力可谓是充沛。Peter曾经在城区的最东面为追捕一个毒贩，跨越过整座城区，直到深夜才偷偷从二楼的窗户摸进房间，因为这事早上还被May狠狠地训斥。但就算那样，他也没有感觉到第二天起床时浑身酸痛到无法起身。

这是第一次真正意义上地感受疲惫。

两条腿酸涩到无法从床上下来，两腿在一晚上的时候被强制性地分开太久，连大腿根内侧肌肉都在隐隐抽痛。"Fuck…" Peter小声咒骂一句，他当然还记得昨晚发生过什么，Omega的身份会让他失态，但并不会失忆。他清清楚楚地记得两个人是怎样疯狂渡过整晚，被那个混蛋Stark从温泉捞出来还没有结束，被他抱进这张大床后，又足足折腾一夜，直到他心满意足才放过Peter。

Peter完全不记得后来发生过什么，只记得两个人都精疲力尽地倒下睡着，而明显被榨干的Peter完全无法推开压在自己身上的手臂。

第二天清晨却完全不见对方的身影，那是什么该死的体力，Peter又一次忍不住狠狠咒骂起对方，他知道这无济于事，但不影响他在内心地发泄。他非常清楚，自己的状态八成是被囚禁了，在一个荒无人烟的雪原里，时刻会进入发情状态的Spider-Man是无法从这样的环境中逃脱的。

刚从睡梦中醒来的小英雄没有急着尝试逃脱，他挣扎着起身后，第一件事就是观察四周的环境。后院是天然的温泉，前院倒是没有将他锁起来，但是他没有自信能走回城区。

看起来唯一的办法是偷取他的车钥匙。

对，就这么办！

累到糊涂的Peter完全没有想到在Iron Man战甲的速度下，区区一辆越野车，根本无从逃脱，所以他也从来没考虑到，被捉住后会受到什么惩罚。

Peter决定先示弱，将Anthony的精神麻痹后，再开始逃跑计划。总之需要先学的像个温顺的Omega，让他先放松警惕，再偷取车钥匙，然后，骗他去泡温泉？听起来是个不错的计划，所有的过程在Peter脑袋里演示一遍，在他确定完美无缺后，才踩上留在地板上的拖鞋。

双脚彻底落在地面上的时候，还是让他整个身体的肌肉猛地酸痛一下。

他现在真的非常怀念抑制剂，哪怕，好吧，他自己也要承认，昨晚确实是舒服的要命。

计划第一步，其实也是整个计划最难实施的一步。

怎样装成个乖巧的Omega？

Ah, God, Peter是Omega没错，但他从来跟“乖”这个字眼不沾边，在学校他会安安分分地当个beta，至于夜晚的Spider-Man，他会对着Alpha放出嚣张的宣言，再利落地放倒他们。没错，Peter是Omega，但他从来都是一个比Alpha更强大的Omega，乖巧？示弱？那种词汇从来不和他沾边。

总之，先试试看。Peter叹口气，手搭在门把上，脑子里不断回现着自己在学校里见过的那些Omega平日的做法。

☆

他推开房门，有点儿忐忑地走出去。

“Holy shit!? 你这个混蛋在做什么！”

第一部计划宣告彻底失败。Peter似乎在那个瞬间神经绷断，强忍着身体的剧痛冲过去，在Anthony身上做出搜刮的动作。在对方的眼里，这样的行为却像是主动地投怀送抱。

“让我想想，一大早离开是我的错？”Anthony对他这个动作意外没有恼火，抬起双手任他到处摸索。

其实这一点都不怪Peter，任谁在清晨起床，看到客厅的电视机播放的画面是自己昨晚和别人的激情画面都不会太平静，就在他寻找遥控器的时候，画面中还有清晰地呻吟声透出来，真是糟糕透了，他甚至能听见自己在别人身下是怎样恳求的。

“该死的，你这个混蛋，遥控器在哪？快给我关掉！Now！”

“你是说这个？Friday，调大声音。”

呻吟声更响亮地从背后传出，Peter脸上本来就涨红的红晕更明显，连耳尖都涂满，身体更是因为害羞变得滚烫。

“Friday，关掉！关掉电视，至少关掉录像。”

“你以为那位可爱的女士是属于谁的AI？我猜你求错了人，而且听起来那可不像是请求的语气。听听你昨晚是怎么求人的？我觉得有必要让你回忆一下，Friday，将这段录像重新播放。”

“你这家伙……”

“Uhn？”

Anthony根本连疑问词都不用发出，便得到Peter明显温顺地回答，“拜，拜托你，关掉录像……”

“你看，你明明有潜质当个好孩子。”

可Peter根本不想当什么好孩子。Okey，well，Peter强忍下脾气，这是装作乖巧的练习，没错，是练习，总之先这么糊弄过去。他低下头，根本不敢和Anthony对视，害怕对方发现他眼睛里的不甘和斗志。

但Peter没得到期待中的回答。

“但我没打算同意你的恳求，Omega。你明显还需要锻炼。”

该死的，他是怎么发现的！Peter在心底恨得咬牙，他强忍住将内心的感受表现在脸上。怒气被压在心底，他猛地抬头，“为什么？”

“因为你看，眼神是不会骗人的。”

☆

醇厚的杜松子酒回荡在宽敞的房间里，浓郁的刺鼻，从未沾染过酒液的Peter想立刻逃离他的身边。

可惜他从一开始就失去先机。身为Omega的体质立刻腿软地瘫倒在Anthony怀里。电视中放映的画面折射在一旁的玻璃上，隐隐约约能让他看到自己此时的动作，双腿对折的被将他抱在怀里的男人压上，粗大的性器径直插入自己的身体中，属于Omega的柔软穴口立刻将那根恐怖的柱体吞入其中。

其实就算Peter不用特意留意窗户上的倒影，身后的声音也足够他陷入遐想。他从来不知道自己在发情期是什么样子，也从不得知自己被蜘蛛毒素影响的身体，在发情期时候是如此的容易陷入被动。

Peter不断地加深喘息，好听的声音从电视中传出来，他不断不断地恳求着压在身上的男人快一点，再用力一点，狠狠地贯穿自己，不断地将大脑中仅存的理智榨出，换成情欲的信息。

然后现在。

现实里的Peter发出和电视中一样的喘息声。

☆

男孩用力捂住自己的嘴，害怕下一秒就会发出之前那样的哀求声，让这个混蛋立刻就进入自己。

他已经快要失去理智，一点点，一点点地被让他体验到情欲的人再一次拖入深渊。

“不，别这样，别这样，求你，Mr.Stark，求你别这样……”

“I say no, no, little omega.”

Anthony当然能看出Peter还在和自己的欲望做斗争，那不是他乐于见到的事情，但却感到发自内心的愉快，欣赏这种小鬼是如何同自己作斗争的过程将会是整个假期最大的乐趣。

“该死的，我有名字，你这个混蛋，不许不停地叫我omega！”

“很明显，你耻于这个身份，Uhn？当然，我知道你的名字，Spidey。”

Anthony轻松地将失去力气小男孩放倒在地面上，“放心，我不会告诉别人的，这是我们之间的秘密。”

Peter绝对不会因为这种像是施舍的示好轻易原谅他，如果不是Omega的天性，他一定会狠狠地跳起来给他那张漂亮的脸来上一拳，再用蛛丝把他捆绑在房间上，对着他竖一根中指怎么样？当然了，还要对着他狠骂一句，“去死吧你这个混蛋，我不止要现在就教训你，还会破坏你全部的绝境。”

这个念头没持续几秒，就被口中自然发出的呻吟声取代。

“嗯……别……”

“你的性别明显能给你带来更大的欢愉，Peter，你的身体比常人要敏感的多，为什么要讨厌他。”

“那种事……嗯……跟你没关系，fuck！停下，停下……嗯，你……的手。”他放出的狠话比内心回响的声音要柔软不少，并且在气喘吁吁的状况下又弱势更多。

“Peter。”Anthony每一次用温柔语气对他说话的时候都意味着将有更恶劣的玩法，所以Peter在他刻意压抑的嗓音下猛然一抖。然后果然，他听见恶作剧一般的惩罚，“我想知道你能坚持多久，久一点，让我看看Spider-Man的毅力。”

“什……”

☆

一阵惊呼打断Peter的疑问，他被从地上抱在Anthony双腿上。身后的人悠哉地靠在沙发上。两个人的方向一致地对准电视上的画面。这一次，Peter再也无法刻意忽视他一直逃避的镜头，画面中的他，是个非常合格和优秀的Omega，或者不如说，他的身体简直比平常的Omega更诱人，更敏感。

蜘蛛毒素确实让他的力气、速度超乎常人，比Alpha更胜过几倍。只是副作用也太过明显，在性爱中。

他也远远比任何人更野蛮，更饥渴。

“看，Peter，你昨天在我肩膀上留下的牙印还在，这笔账我们要怎么算？”

电视中正在回放Peter昨晚搂上Anthony的后背，不太长的指甲在后背上抓挠着，牙齿死死咬住Anthony的肩肉，发泄的情欲让他克制不住得像个野兽一样具备攻击性。

“嗯……”Peter在Anthony手指地玩弄下发出不太优雅的腔调，但Anthony似乎瞬间懂了他的意思，“你一定在想，如果你不在发情期，还保留Spidey的力气，这一下早就把我揍出去了？”

“不，不……别，手指别动，我没有，我没，那么，那么想，嗯……别，别摸那里。”

“哪里？说清楚，好孩子。”

Peter立刻闭口不言，房间里只回荡起他现在粗重的喘息和电视中溢出的呻吟。他只能紧握住胸前的手腕，试图将作乱者的手臂拉出去，但处于发情期的Omega比力气又怎能胜过身为Alpha的Anthony，他不止没有中止对方过分的行为，甚至还因为抵抗的行为惹恼Anthony。

脾气不怎么好的Alpha立刻用指尖掐住怀中人的乳尖，用力一拧。

这一下的确让Peter发出不太美妙的声音，但更多的不是痛呼，反而充满了动情的味道。

“这样也能发情？真糟糕，我不知道什么对你才算惩罚？”

Anthony装作烦恼的样子，随机露出让Peter惊悚的笑容，“我知道了。”

仅凭借作恶的手指在乳尖上轻移，伴着电视上的画面便足以让Peter失去理智，他用力用手掌撑住Anthony的手臂，试图挣脱开他的禁锢，“不，不，别这样，我认输，真的，我认输了，Tony，Tony，给我，我求你，给我，求你插进来。”

☆

连刚才还觉得刺鼻的信息素都芳香的惊人。

Peter忍不住向他的怀里凑去，后背紧贴着他的胸膛，隔着单薄的衣服都能感受到对方身体的热度。甚至，Peter知道他坐着的位置正位于Anthony的下身，他的屁股正挨着那根玩意儿，隔着两层裤子根本无法满足他现在的欲望，他要用力撕开那层布，将对方的东西暴露出来，然后等着人贯穿自己，向以往那样，向电视里那样，野蛮地，粗暴地，蛮横地占据自己的身体，一次又一次地填满再拔出，让他在空虚和满足之间反复徘徊，直到维持自己最后的神经绷断，大脑空白，到达高潮才停止。

“令人失望，Spidey，你的自制力只有这么一点儿？”Anthony用两指比划出来一个讽刺的距离，“你应该再坚持一会儿，不然怎么满足我？”

他的手指已经伸入Peter的裤子，搜寻着他彻底准备好的穴口。

天生为Alpha准备的润滑液体顺着穴口外流淌，将他的大腿根弄得泥泞不堪。Anthony非常那是因为蜘蛛毒素的副作用，但他仍旧发出讽刺的笑声，“我还没进去呢，Spidey，你这样子要怎么打击犯罪，靠这样的小屁股？”

“Shut…up.”哪怕陷入不可挽回的情欲，对这样的讽刺，Peter还能保持极大的理智，让他不会变成普通的Omega一样在Alpha怀里承欢，发出那种温顺又娇媚的求欢声。

这正中Anthony下怀，他需要的就是Peter现在的理智和反抗，那让他觉得开心，让两个人的“小游戏”不会那么轻易结束，“你知道我的身份吗，Peter Parker？”

“嗯……”

“天才，亿万富翁，花花公子，也是科学家。”

眼看着Peter的眼睛里的色彩又快要因为自己手指地插入变得朦胧，Anthony连忙停下捣弄的动作，并且无视掉Peter无意识发出的不满轻哼。“没错，我是科学家，对吗宝贝儿，所以我们来做个实验，既然你这么渴望我进去，那我会满足你，但作为让我失望的代价，我会撑开你的生殖腔，将我的精液射进去。我真好奇，Spidey，你的蜘蛛毒素会不会连被标记这种事都影响吧，让我亲身示范下怎么样？”

“不！不不不不不不不不！”巨大的冲击让Peter的理智一瞬间将Omega的发情期都压制住，他拼命地用自己发情期时弱小的身体发出无用地抵抗，连声音都不自觉带上哭腔，比往常更悦耳，比床上的时候还要迷人几分，“不，我求你，别标记我，其他什么都可以，我什么都满足你，求你别标记我，求你Tony，please, Tony……"

这是Anthony期待地反抗，但他现在觉得更加不愉快。Peter用力地拒绝让他的心情坏到极点，他从未感觉到像现在这样不快，甚至现在就想把他狠狠按倒，像他之前说的那样，插入生殖腔，灌满他，甚至可以让他怀上自己的孩子。

真可笑。Anthony拥有Omega的数量难以计算，但他头一次对一个人产生这样的念头。

标记？哈，事实上他还没标记过任何一个人，包括那些情人，都只是保持着单纯的肉体关系，他从未想要单独地占有谁。

“只要你抵抗到录像播放完没有求我插进去，我就只满足你的身体，但不标记。你要给我好好地把持住，小子。”

☆

他的恼火非常单纯地表现在对待Peter的态度上。不像是之前那样温柔地对待，他用看起来有点粗暴的方式将Peter扒光，重新坐稳在自己的腿上，手指不安分得重新插入湿滑的穴道里，灵巧的指尖挖弄着柔软的壁肉。他知道Peter身体里的一切敏感点，他尝试攻入他，侵犯他的神经。他后悔了，他要让这个小鬼立刻认输，立刻！

就算不是以往的Tony，换成Anthony的性格，他也是个守信的人，既然说好不求饶就不标记，那他就用身体来证明这种小鬼立刻会在自己的攻势下认输。

事实上，他确实小瞧Peter的尊严。这个在两人相识前没有任何经验的小鬼，竟然在一个经验老道的花花公子面前强行压制住蜘蛛毒素和Omega自身的双重压制，死死咬着嘴唇就是不肯发出求饶的声音，哪怕他身下的穴口已经泛滥，哪怕他嘴角里不断泄出甜美的呻吟声。他的双眼通红，却被Anthony强行按住下颚自己在电视中的表现。

Peter当然渴望极了。

他希望自己的身体向电视中那样，被身后的人贯穿。像电视中那样让他四肢趴在地上，翘起自己滚圆的屁股，露出湿漉漉地穴口，一张一合地发出邀请。

Peter眼看着属于Anthony粗壮的欲望对准粉红色的穴口，缓缓地插入其中。反而现实中的人抬起脖颈，露出脆弱的颈线，发出不满足地吟声。

“你非常想要，我知道，Peter，还不打算认输吗？”

倔强的小子没有发出Anthony理想中的服软声，反倒是听着他强行压抑住情动讽刺回来，“怎么，是你先忍不住了？发现猎物其实也没那么好吃很失望？”

该死的！

☆

Anthony发狠地朝他熟悉的敏感点狠狠按住，手指戳在那个地方让Peter忍不住用力喊出去，在那么一瞬间维持他理智的那根弦又差点绷断。幸好他狠狠咬住自己的嘴唇，强行用痛感驱散堆积的旖旎。但是扭动身体令自己试图凭借细细的手指获得一丁点微小的可怜的满足却无法控制住。

这样的行为却巧妙地讨好了Anthony，他现在倒不打算那么急着让Peter求饶。看着Peter发狠咬住的嘴唇，连血丝都顺着唇角向下流淌，这样的倔强的小子……

Anthony勉强地抻出一抹苦笑，将Peter的身体翻转到和自己相对，扣住他的下颚迫使人抬头，将蔓延出嘴角的血丝用舌头舔过去，顺着血痕一直舔进口腔。

发出的吮吸声无法掩盖住电视声剧烈的呻吟和肉体拍打声，但能让Anthony得到另一重难以言喻的满足，他在这时候突然又换了念头。

铁锈的血味在两个人的口腔中蔓延，回味过来的Anthony率先说出他根本想不到的示弱话，“我承认，是我输了。小子，我现在就满足你。”

他按着Peter的腰身将人稍稍提起一点，再向下压去的时候，已经将自己的性器露出，贯穿进去。早已泛滥的穴口轻松地吞入整根，紧致的肉壁紧紧包裹着侵入的异物，随着扭动的腰肢向里吞咽着。

“该死的，小子，我再坚持一点你是不是就认输了？”Anthony看着露出满足笑容的Peter，难掩自己的好心情，扣着他的腰身开始起伏起来。现实中的情爱声和电视中的回应起来，似乎要一争高下一样，一声盖过一声地回荡在室内。连Anthony都觉得自己的信息素浓的刺鼻，在Peter的神经系统里，这却是最甘甜的毒药，最热烈的烈火，引诱着他这只飞蛾不断地投入其中。

他大张开口，艰难地呼吸着，似乎身下传来的情欲剥夺他大脑中用来维持他生命的神经，让他连呼吸的方式都忘记，只一味地索取着Anthony带给他的欢愉。

柔软的穴肉被不断挤压着，搅动着，连生殖腔都会在碰撞中被触及到，这让Peter爽到连皮肤上的汗毛都竖起来，有时候他甚至在迷迷糊糊地祈祷那里也被插进去，但很快又狠狠摇头驱散掉那种心思。

Anthony看不懂他偶尔摇头意味着什么，只当他是爽到无法控制，他们学着电视中播放的画面那样，从清晨一直做到中午，直到Peter像是脱力那样瘫倒在地面上。Anthony从他的身体里退出来，连穴口都浮出白沫，流淌到地面，将被弄到斑驳的地毯上新添加一滩液体。

他忍不住在Peter的屁股上留下一个通红的掌印。

“我明天要回公司一下，希望回来的时候看见你好好地留在房间。”

TBC.


	4. Fifth Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 单面镜play

Peter难得享受到一个宁静的夜晚。

这几天他被自己的发情期折腾到几乎每晚都躺在Anthony的身下，连嗓子能发出的音节都有些沙哑，发情期的蜘蛛毒液没法将Omega的身体修复，他只能默默忍受。

其实他连责怪Anthony的理由都没有，分明是他自己无法克制住信息素地发酵。

在这之前，Peter还是一个从未尝试过性爱滋味的Omega，直到遇见Anthony才偷尝到欢愉。那并非Peter本愿，但他的身体已经记住那种味道。

他在发情期产生冲动的次数一次比一次频繁，根本无法压抑，只能借助Anthony的引导渡过难关。

这是一个难得安静的夜晚，看起来Anthony真的很忙，甚至没有像过去的那几天一样将Peter弄瘫软到深夜才抱在怀里入睡。

一整个夜晚Peter都蜷缩在那张对一个人来说过于宽敞的床上，他突然发现自己有点想念Anthony了。这可不是一个好现象，绝对不是一个好现象，自从他分化的那天起，Peter便决定做一个不依附任何Alpha的人。哪怕对方是“Tony Stark”，也不行。

没人躺下的那半边似乎还残留着Anthony的余温，Peter凑了过去，手掌在床单上面胡乱地摸索着，身体又有了蠢蠢欲动地趋势。

这感觉起来可不太妙，Peter死也不愿意拖着濡湿的身体去恳求实验室中忙碌的Anthony帮助他解决一下可爱的“私人小问题”。

但他似乎离不开。

他有点无法离开Anthony睡过的床铺。男人深厚的杜松子酒纠缠着布料向他袭来，Peter将头埋进枕头里，用被子将自己缠绕起来，像是筑巢一样将自己包裹的严严实实，身边充斥着Alpha的信息素味道，杜松子的芬芳混合着刺鼻的烟草，光是这么简单，就足够令Peter发情。

他意识里还清醒地告诉他这样不对，但身体已经开始学着那些Omega的样子，沉浸在Alpha独特的巢穴中。

明明Anthony走之前给他留下抑制剂，Peter却只想用属于他的味道开启他身体的私密。

“Mr.Stark……”Peter在放弃抵抗之前，单手握住自己已经硬立的性器，喊着他的名字，小幅度地藏在被子下自亵着。

他知道这一切不该怪罪于Omega的天性，他无法摆脱对Tony Stark的追逐，那对Peter来说，是飞蛾扑火般地习性。

哪怕那位Iron Man已经变得不同，变成另一副陌生的面孔，变成Peter不认识的模样，变成对他做出恶劣、粗暴的行为。

他只是想喜欢Mr.Stark。

Peter在进行到一半时，突然恢复稍许理智，他自责地看向现在做出的行为，眼睛立刻涌出泪花。

变得人不止是Tony Stark，他也快认不出自己的模样，像现在这样，一心只想满足身体欲望的人绝不是Peter Parker，绝不是Spider-Man，他不知道是哪里出了错，但他无法控制手上的动作和身体的欲望。

他想向Mr.Stark求救，但他连可以求助的对象都不复存在，他不希望再向Anthony屈服，或者不如说，他不想打扰Mr.Stark的正事，甚至Peter自己都忘记，Spider-Man正是致力于对抗Stark绝境计划的一员。

多巴胺充斥着在他的大脑皮层里，Peter不断从嘴里发出呼救的声音，像是搁浅的鱼，寻找不到Alpha的信息素，快要窒息般地在Anthony睡过的床单上扭动着身躯，寻求着最后一丝水源。“Mr.Stark，Mr.Stark……please……”

他手上的动作加快着，另一只手却挣扎着摸向枕头的下方，那里藏着Anthony为他准备的抑制剂。

Peter要在最后关头，在他忍不住用手指插入穴口之前，服下抑制剂，控制那股被情欲融化大脑的热度。

在最后一刻，他将白浊的液体射在手上的同时，也服用下去夺回他意识的东西。

搁浅的鱼似乎终于找到呼吸的渠道，他头上的汗液几乎打湿Anthony位置的枕头，大口大口捂着胸口呼吸着。

在意识恢复正常的同时，Peter捕捉到另一个关键的信息。

如果不想就此沦陷，他必须立刻从囚禁自己的地方逃出去。

对，他要逃跑。

另一边，Anthony抬头向眼前的落地窗望去，Peter今晚的表演全数暴露在他眼前，声音也透过房间里独特设计的音道系统传过来，一声声喘息中夹带着自己姓名的呼喊从音脉中传来。

Peter对这一切毫不知情，他完全不知道这面镜子的秘密，在他眼前，那只是一扇为满足Anthony恶趣味的落地镜，却不知道站在对面的人能将整个房间一览无余。

Anthony时而停下手中忙碌的事情，抬头欣赏着那孩子的独角戏。Peter赤裸着身体在床上耸动身体，无辜又可怜的用手握住自己的小家伙，用单一的动作满足自己的欲望，脖颈高高地抬起，露出脆弱又性感的颈线。

他从事着人类本能的动作，却丝毫感受不到色情的气息。

Anthony用欣赏的眼光打量着Peter的动作，他只觉得神圣，那种淫靡的动作从他的表现来看，像是恩赐一样满足着Anthony原本的乐趣。

他简直要被一个小男孩迷住了。

那瓶抑制剂是他特制的。

没有Omega能抵抗得住Anthony的信息素，就算身体机能强大如Spidey也不行，更何况他的蜘蛛毒液只能加强他发情期的敏感程度。Anthony知道自己在离开的这一天，Peter恐怕会无法熬过，所以他特别制作了这一瓶抑制剂，用来抵御自己不在家的空虚。

他以为自己为那个小家伙考虑到了足够多。

所以在得知Peter逃跑时的气恼更盛。

消息是在会议和采访结束后才传来的。Friday单一的声音传递过来。“Boss，有一条新的讯息……”

“Who？Nop，我没有时间，不管是谁，都屏蔽掉。”

记者已经团团围住他车子的去路，问着关于绝境的问题，那种如同病毒在人类社会中流通的东西在造福的同时，也为更多的人造成不同程度的恐慌。Friday没法再和Boss多解释什么，她只得直接入侵到记者手机的系统，让Anthony通过记者手机的屏幕看到了一条求助信号。

发信人源自Peter Parker。

Anthony碧蓝色的眼睛藏在同样颜色的镜片后，没人能解读出他的心情，他顾不上回答任何关于自己生意的问题。手指快速抢来女记者的手机，直接朝远远的地方用力掷出去。

手机在落入地面摔的粉碎的同时，他的车子也越过人群，直接冲出去包围圈。

“Boss，我正在定位Peter Parker的位置。”

Friday的声音没有引来Anthony的任何波动，他只坐在驾驶席上，不发一言，狭窄车内的气氛僵硬的恐怖，只可惜没有另一个人来感受那股寒意。

“Boss？”

“Nothing，继续查他。”Anthony仰靠着，闭上眼睛，他必须在没人的地方好好消化胸口的那股怒意，他不知道现在就见到那个孩子会对他做出什么事。

“Peter Parker。”Anthony的嗓子中挤出那个孩子的姓名，“他根本不知道自己有多危险，他根本不知道自己在做什么，Fuck！”

从另一层面来说。

Anthony的内心不希望他会受到任何伤害。

“Boss，Mr.Parker的坐标已经得到，您现在立刻就出发吗？”

“停车。”银白色的战甲立刻升空，留下他黑色的跑车停留雪原中。

眼前的屏幕上已显示出Peter的坐标位置，共生战甲迅速前往坐标的位置。只要刚刚接近，他就几乎感受到Omega那股甘甜的味道，他竟然敢！他怎么敢！

他怎么敢在发情期的时候乱走！他根本不知道自己的体质对Alpha来说是什么样致命的毒药。没人能抵御Peter被蜘蛛毒液改良过的Omega气息，那其中也包括Anthony。

他恨不得将那孩子永远藏在他私密的住所，让那个一直和自己对立的Spider-Man永远无法出现在自己面前，那个总是喋喋不休，破坏他计划的小孩子。

那个自作主张施行他所谓正义的混蛋英雄……Anthony本以为自己是讨厌他的。

共生战甲的透明面罩让他的脸暴露在外，所以Peter看到他的一瞬间忍不住向后退缩去。

在发情期的时候Peter会失去所有能力，力气、速度、灵巧度，他在身披战甲的Iron Man面前毫无抵抗之力……不，就算是他身为Spider-Man的时候也从未在和Iron Man的对垒中取得便宜。对方只是把他当小孩子一样戏弄，他造成的麻烦对Anthony来说无关痛痒，只能不断地在他心中留下厌倦感。

“Mr.S…Stark。”

“你不会跟我解释说，你只是想出来散散步的，Uhn？”

“我必须要回去，我消失的时间太久了，Mr.Stark，你不能把我关那么久，也，也许我应该感谢你，但那样不对，那样绝对不正确，谢谢你的抑制剂，我现在感觉好多了，就算回去也没关系，不管怎样，请你放我回去，我保证不会再给你添麻烦，所以，please，Mr.Stark……”

Anthony下意识抬头嗅了嗅空气中弥漫的甘甜信息素，他敢打包票没人找上门来是因为四下没人的环境，不然他这样的身体一旦走入市区，立刻会被那群苍蝇般的Alpha粘上来。

手臂上覆盖的银白战甲消融掉一小部分，将他的手掌露出来。Anthony迅速地用手指捏住Peter的下颚，将他用力地蛮不讲理地拽到自己面前。“想回去，uhn？”

Peter心底已经感受到一丝恐惧，但他仍旧硬气地抬起头为自己辩解，“是的，Mr.Stark，请放我回去，你不会监禁我的，对吗？那是犯法，你不会做那些违法事的，我该回去了，皇后区需要我，我发誓我会老老实实当一个友好的邻家Spider-Man，绝对不出现在你的地盘上，So？可以放我回去了吗？“

“你以为我是为了那种目的？”

像是希冀被掐灭一样，Peter眼神里的色彩明显黯淡了一些，他甚至听出Anthony口吻中夹带的火气，这让他有些不安地吞咽了一口唾沫。

这一切映现在Anthony的眼中，男孩的喉结明显地滚动一下，那充分体现出他的慌张。

他在害怕自己。

这样的意识让Anthony感到懊恼，他以为自己做的一切都是为了他好。Well，那其中确实夹带很多他的私情。最开始，Anthony确实想要得到他，或者说到了现在，他也想将这个小家伙占为己有，但Anthony不希望他恐惧自己，不希望他们之间出现陌生的隔阂。

哪怕他们之前本来也是陌生人，唯一的一丝联系只有敌对的关系。

“你以为我是为了那个目的？”Anthony在没有得到回答后，声调又提高上去，几乎是从嗓子中挤出来的怒火，直接逼近Peter。

“Sir，你不能……”

“我不能？我不能监禁一个人？uhn？那很简单，我只需要让那个人的资料不存在，就不算违法。”

“Tony！？”Peter在惊恐和急迫下喊出了原先属于Anthony被人熟知的名字。

Anthony的手指在那声惊呼中松开稍许，他将Peter甩在雪地中，看着周身柔软的雪花随着Peter的下落荡开，留下一个雪坑。“跟我回去。”

“我拒绝。”

似乎连恐惧都不复存在，Peter直视过去，鼓起勇气和Anthony对望。他似乎想从Anthony那双几乎没有感情的冰蓝色眼睛中搜寻到什么属于过去的东西，但他很快就失望地垂下头，不愿在和他对视。

这样的情景让Anthony更加恼火，他直接揪住Peter的手腕将他从雪地里提起来，他甚至想让这个小鬼得到点严厉的教导，“你不想在这种天气被我再开发一次身体对吗？”

“我要回去。”

Peter像是失去语言功能，只能不断不断重复着同样的语句。

“让我回去，Sir。”

Anthony脸上的怒火更盛，他几乎无法去用意志力压抑，在汽车上涌出的那股火气再一次燃烧起来，他伸出手，用力将Peter向后方推去，“滚！”

那也许是Peter最后一次抬头倔强的和他对视。

Peter没有在通行令前露出喜悦的表情，薄薄的嘴唇用力地抿着，在一片纯白的环境中逐渐失去血色。这个孩子被冻的全身僵硬，却还是死咬着一口气逃到这么远的地方。

“滚。立刻！”

他又用力将Peter向后推去，像是催促着弱小的猎物逃跑一般。

那个孩子在犹豫。

他像是舍不得。

这是印在Anthony眼中的感觉，他脸上的表情仍旧带着对自己的依恋。但Anthony自己也分辨不出，那究竟是Omega的天性作祟，还是他心甘情愿得出的结论，或者是，他眼中的不舍根本只是针对“过去的自己”。

所以Anthony更加懊恼，他又加大自己手臂的力气。

Peter被他推的脚下一崴，差点摔倒。这一下似乎让他稍加清醒，不再犹豫地朝着Anthony别墅相反的方向快步逃离。

眼泪顺着脸庞滚落而下。

他背对着Anthony快速地将脸上的泪水抹去。这种天气里，他没有资格让眼泪滚落，他不想冻伤，他只想安全地回到皇后区，回到家，哪怕会被同学发现他是Omega，会嘲笑他，欺负他。他也想从Anthony身边逃开。

因为他不是Mr.Stark。哪怕他们是“一个人”，但他也不是Mr.Stark。

“Tony，Tony，Tony，please，Tony，please，带我回去……Tony……”

Peter快要失去力气，他的腿僵硬地在雪地里蹒跚前进，现在几乎只剩下机械的意识支撑着他向前挪动，他是不可能走出雪原的。

但他从未后悔从Anthony身边逃开，他在呼救，向另一个人，向另一个早已不存在的人格。

当Peter失去意识落入一个温暖的怀抱中时，他睁开眼睛看见的是熟悉的面容，“Mr.Stark……我知道你会来接我的，我是在做梦吗？我又看到你了，Mr.Stark，God，我不会是要死了吧，这一切都是做梦对吗，你不在了，有另一个你，他对我做了很过分的事，可是我并不恨他，Mr.Stark，真奇怪，是因为你们长得一样，或者你们有同样的身体吗？可是，可是你们不是同一个人对吗？如果是你不会对我做那种事，不会强行对我的身体……我在说什么，我怎么能对你说那种事，没什么，没什么，Mr.Stark，我只是，我只是很想你，Mr.Stark，你愿意带我回家吗……我没有力气了，我很抱歉，我很抱歉，我很抱歉Tony……”

他的声音渐渐微弱，几乎要让Anthony将耳朵贴在他的唇边才能听清这个快要昏迷的小孩子在说什么。

他们以前认识。

Anthony几乎能确信这个事实。

可是他对眼前的孩子没有一丁点儿记忆，他只是潜意识里想接近他，得到他，拥有他，甚至，占有他。

或者说这是他曾经的思想，只是碍于什么从未对这个孩子出手，也许是道德？是俗世的规矩？

那些东西对如今的Anthony来说形同垃圾。

所以他在将曾经那些畸形的念头全部用在这个孩子身上。

是的，Anthony爱上了Peter，这是他早该发现的事实。

他确实讨厌自己被过去的影子纠缠。

Peter Parker是个例外。

这个孩子几乎湿透了，他不知道几次因为腿脚无力倒在雪坑里，又不知道持续几次爬起来继续路程。偶尔从枝头落下的雪也不留情地砸在他的身上，这个孩子像是从冰坑里捞出来的一样，浑身湿透地颤抖着，如果不是Anthony及时发现他，甚至不知道还能不能活着从雪原中出去。

他想到这里忍不住后怕。

房间里的温度是适合常人生存的热度，但Peter仍旧觉得冷。

Anthony命令Friday继续提高室内的温度。他开始动手将Peter的衣服扒光。

Peter赤裸的身体再一次出现在Anthony眼前，他却失去了那些旖旎的念头。哪怕Peter周身布满自己留下的那些青紫色的吻痕。脖颈、肩线、锁骨、胸膛、腰肉、大腿，甚至还攀附在腿内接近性器的地方。

那孩子身上的精斑都没有洗干净。

狼狈到一看就是经历过折磨的Omega。

他在高温的房间下仍旧打着抖。Anthony干脆地脱下自己的衣服，让自己也暴露在空气中，他用自己身体的温度包裹住Peter，试图将遍布他全身的冰冷融化走。

也许，当他恢复意识，对上自己湛蓝色的眼睛，意识到自己不是他的那位“Tony Stark”，这孩子会很失望吧。

这是Anthony第一次对过去的自己充满羡慕。

身体越无力，属于Omega的信息素就越甘甜。

Peter的味道浓烈地充斥在房间里，几乎连Anthony都招架不住。属于他的小孩在他的怀抱里散发着甘甜的香气，赤裸的身体正灼烤着Anthony，他在昏迷的时候还在勾引着差点标记他的alpha。

“I love you, Tony…”他似乎醒了，但意识还没那么清醒。Anthony敢确信，如果他还保持着足够正确的意识，是绝对不可能就将这样的告白叙述出口。这个小孩到底压抑了自己多久？Anthony忍不住对两人的过去产生足够的好奇。

“来救你的人可不是Tony Stark。”Anthony将手掌覆盖住Peter的眼睛，也许是有些许的恐慌，他不想看见Peter眼睛里失落的意味。

“Anthony？”

“我真高兴，你第一次叫对我的名字。”

怀里的小东西挣扎了一下，便立刻陷入新一轮的平静。

但随着下一句话的出现，Anthony反而讨厌他现在的平静。

“你完全不必管我，你可以……你可以就那么放弃我，是你亲口答应我可以走的，你不该反悔。”

“这就是你对救命恩人说话的态度？”

“……I, I'm sorry.”Peter在手指的间隙偷瞄Anthony一眼，轻咬着嘴唇，继续表达自己的倔强，“可是，你完全不必管我，就算，就算我应该死在……”

“Shut up！”Anthony将他翻身按在地面上，不再坚守着属于自己的优雅，他粗暴又蛮横的将Peter固定在扑在地面的暖席上，“我反悔了，kid，我现在反悔了。”

“什，什么？你不能，你答应过会放我走的，okey，好吧，我会呆到发情期结束，就算这时候你想对我做什么，我也，我也不会反抗，但是结束之后你要履行自己的承诺，你答应过会放我走的。”

“Shut——up——”Anthony拉长声调，语气里的危险度又提高几度，“我说，闭嘴，我反悔的不是那件事，我的意思是。”

Anthony狠狠用牙齿啃咬住他的胸膛，在青紫色的痕迹上又留下更浓厚的色彩。

“我决定标记你，Mr.Parker。”

TBC.


	5. Sixth Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蒙眼play/dirty talk/标记

❤

他们之间新的故事是从一个吻开始的。

和Anthony先前的粗暴完全不同，Peter竟然在新生的吻里品尝到温柔的意味，冰冷的身体在刚品尝到温暖就立刻活跃起来。

Peter憎恨身体的自然反应，但又无可奈何，他的大脑没有办法控制双手去推开压在身上的人。铺在地面上的柔软毯子没有沾染上灰尘的污浊，反而泛着一股清新的味道，像是烈酒混合着松果。

Omega的性器贴着压在身上人的柔软腹部立刻硬立起来。

只需要一个吻。是的，就是这么简单，Peter对这个男人动情的简单程度甚至只需要一个吻。

“我真好奇你和Tony发生过什么，才会让他对你那么……难以下手？”

听着古怪的问题，Peter闪过一丝很容易捕捉的失落，但随即又轻松地笑出声音。

“我放心了，你不是他，Mr.Stark果然不会对我做这种事。”

Peter努力压抑着想要呻吟的声音，将语调故意挑出轻松的意味。

他看着Anthony碧蓝色的眼睛，在那双碧蓝的眼睛里寻找着最后一丝熟悉的温度。

很快，执着的小孩子便宣告放弃。

最后的不舍被遗弃。

Anthony从Peter的眼睛里再也搜寻不到任何依恋，就像是他们过去唯一的羁绊也被斩断一样。

这样的事实简直让他暴跳如雷，他想扼制住Peter漂亮的颈线，让他再也说不出类似的话，他要让他知道，Anthony和过去的Iron Man没有一丝一毫关系，他就是他，他想成为Peter Parker独一无二的Anthony Stark。

“我的确不是那个废物。”Anthony确实也那么做了，他用手掌扣住Peter的脖颈，用力向下捏出痕印。

小孩子几乎无法透过气，艰难的表情却露出一股不服输的气势，也不肯求饶，用Omega虚弱的身体坚持的和他对峙着。

两个做过无数次亲密事的人却在此时互相仇视着对方。

从未认输的Anthony再一次因为Peter服软，他松开手，无数次地改变初衷。

“他不会标记你，但我会。”

作为一个被保护得很好的Omega，Peter就算知道标记对Omega意味着什么，他也没亲身感受过那种滋味，一开始他只是在紧张，用坚定的眼神不断拒绝着他的继续深入。

Anthony表现出对那份拒绝的厌恶至极，他解下领带直接蒙住Peter的双眼，绕在脑后打出结结实实的扣。

被剥夺视觉一下子让年轻的Omega慌张起来，他尽力反抗，却被抓的牢固。Peter分不清扣住自己双臂的东西是什么，那种带有冰凉金属感的液体牢牢控制住他的四肢，顺着肌肤的神经末梢让他的骨髓都感受到冰冷与绝望。

他唯一能利用的只剩下嘴，哪怕是屈辱的求饶，Peter也想把握住机会，他不想被Anthony标记，他不想被打上这个男人的标签，覆盖上他的气味，他厌倦这个男人的杜松子酒，憎恨他身上的一切信号。

“不不不，不，Sir，我们好好商量，我道歉，我非常抱歉，我不应该没经过你的同意离开这里，而且你一定有很多Omega对吗？你不差我这一个，你看，我既不美味，又不温顺，一点不适合当你的情人，我还总是在……在抗衡你，你一定很恨我，对吗？Sir，你不能用这种方法来报复我，这太过了，这太超过了，我虽然是Omega，但我也不想随随便便的被一个Alpha标记，老实说，我想一直保持单身的关系，这没什么，这真的没什么，我发誓我不会再招惹你，我们本来就不该有什么关系，please，sir，我……唔。”

在猛烈地亲吻中，Peter险些咬到舌头。

他还以为Anthony会变得稍微温柔点，看来上一个吻就是一个骗局，诱惑他上钩的骗局。

该死的混账。

Peter狠狠用牙齿咬向Anthony侵略过来的嘴唇，在上面印上凶狠的牙印，泛着铁锈味的血立刻弥漫在口腔中，哪怕这样，也比那种熏人的杜松子酒味更好。

隔着领带的布料，Anthony看不到Peter此时的眼神，不用多想，他也知道里面酝酿着什么样的仇恨。

他随便揩去唇边的血印，将嘴里的血沫吐到地面。

“没错，我不需要你这样不温顺的情人，但另一方面，养一只小蜘蛛当宠物也不错，前提是我要确保不会被养的东西咬到。”

“Fuck，闭嘴，Anthony，你不能那么做。”

“真高兴你又一次叫对我的名字。”这是今天难得的开心事。

Anthony拽住他的腿猛地向上掰开。

无论Peter嘴上拒绝的有多么坚定，他濡湿的穴口总是轻易地出卖自己。一次又一次轻易地为对方打开身体，随时准备着等待他用什么来插入。

“Anthony，Anthony，求你，求你别这样，我给你做，别射进去，我不想被标记，求你……”

Peter破碎的声音里夹杂着哭腔，哪怕是Anthony这样的人也忍不住会对他宽容一点。

“你今天可以恳求我任何事，除了拒绝标记。Kid，除了这一点。”

Peter想告诉他不要用这样的声音喊他Kid，用Tony的方式来称呼他。Peter会在失去视线的立场下分不清压在身上的人到底是谁。

如果可以，Anthony真希望没有那场逃跑，没有一开始就在雪地中放任他逃命似的离开自己身边，那样说不定他们的关系就不会比原先还要僵持。

哪怕在Iron Man和Spider-Man对峙的日子里，这个小子也穿着那一身紧身战衣，对自己说着一些聒噪的俏皮话。他曾经对这个灵巧的小鬼恨得牙痒，但也从未产生过伤害他的念头。

在敌对的那些日子里，他们从未互相仇视过对方。

也许是身体的记忆，也许是灵魂上的习惯，他们也曾打斗过，但就算那样，Anthony也始终小心翼翼地保护着他。

他憎恨Tony Stark的过去，但被憎恨的过去里早已消除过一个名字——Peter Parker。

该死的。

他根本不想伤害Peter，他根本不想让他哭泣，他根本不想让事情变成现在这样。

从一开始就是错误的，从他知道Peter是Omega开始，他就不应该采取强硬的措施让小孩子屈服于自己。

Spider-Man是不会屈从于他人的人，这个事实，Anthony从一开始就知道，但他仍旧不断地违背Peter的心愿，将自己的欲望强加于他之上。

他不应该将这份私欲美化成爱。

但Anthony是真的爱他。

“Peter……”

一贯强势的Alpha将小孩子从地上捞起来，抱在怀里，让他用酸软无力的四肢攀附着自己。Anthony将嘴唇压在Peter柔软的耳廓上，温热的唇瓣贴上被厮磨到通红的耳边。炽热的吐息弄得Peter想要避开，又被Anthony紧紧地控制住，无处可避，他只能强忍住来自Anthony

的折磨，无论是身体，还是心灵层面。

“Peter。我要把你的身体打开，让你的穴口源源不断地流出浪荡的淫水，弄湿我的地毯，让上面的白斑几个星期都无法洗掉，满屋子都是你发情的味道。Kid？你下面的小嘴又在一开一合地咬着我的手指不放手，原来你喜欢这么被人羞辱，真看不出来，Spidy的骨气去了哪里？你是怎么打击罪犯的？用小屁股狠狠夹紧他们的大家伙？“

如果是平时，谁敢对Spider-Man这么出言不逊，他早就一拳打上那家伙的脸，让他满口牙崩飞，哪怕打不过他也要试一试，至少让他没有精力说这些乱七八糟的混账话。

但Peter现在完全无法抵抗，该死的。

他怎么可能因为几句轻浮的话就发情？

“闭……嘴……”

他需要拼命咬紧牙关才能艰难地说出一个单词，下身却真如Anthony所说的那样，不断吸附着他的手指向里吸入，像是口腔那样吞吐着。Peter的思维即将陷入混乱，他被Anthony出言不逊地挑逗词引导走，想象着他用那根粗壮的家伙插入他的身体，不断撞击，一点点加速，将他搞得狼狈，连挺腰的动作都做不到。他的后穴会像是断闸的阀门，像Anthony描述的那样源源不断地流出带有淫靡味道的液体，打湿他的地毯，将两个人的下身都弄的泥泞，但他会仍旧不满足，不断吞吐着Anthony的性器，哪怕Alpha想抽身离开，也会弓着身体贴上去，追逐着他的动作，摇晃着身体不断恳求他将自己贯穿，将自己玩到崩坏。

从什么时候开始变成这样的，Peter被情欲折磨地几乎发疯，蜘蛛毒素在最不该发生效用的时候产生影响，他能清晰地感受到Anthony的两根手指在他的穴口里撑开，自己那些得不到制止的爱液立刻顺着缝隙向下流出，一滴滴打在他的腿上，他那些令自己羞耻的晶莹体液顺着Anthony的腿根流到地面，形成水洼，散发出魅惑人的香气。

恶劣的Alpha不打算停止对Omega的戏弄，他邪恶的声音像是没有尽头，仍旧在引诱着怀中的孩子陷入堕落的深渊。

“我要用我的家伙把你里面的肉壁打开，让他们再也无法闭合上，永远都为我开放着。我要把里面的每一道褶皱都抻平，让你发情身体充分懂得什么是性爱，Peter？你在用力吮吸我，这样会让你更加兴奋吗？你小屁股流下来的液体弄脏我了，Peter，我不得不给你一个惩罚。我该让你得到怎样的教训，才能让你懂得如何把小屁股合紧，不让这么多的水流出来？”

“不，不不，求你……”

Peter被剥夺着视觉和所有行动力，只能被迫地听着Anthony对他不断地羞辱。那样的羞耻感比平时更甚，在眼睛陷入黑暗后，他只能不断跟随着魅惑的声音去想象描述的画面。

Peter已经坚持足够久了，Omega的信息素结合上蜘蛛毒液的侵略，让他的精神全数崩溃。

他重新在Anthony的怀里崩直身体，尽量让自己的穴口吻合Alpha的手指，让他能插入的更通顺，“给我，给我……按照你说的那样给我，Anthony，求求你，按照你说的那样搞坏我……”

“如你所愿。”

几乎是瞬间，在Peter松口的刹那，Anthony立刻拖着他的腰身猛然向下扣入。性器笔直地插入早已开放的穴口，猛地让被发情期折磨疯的Omega发出一声满足的尖叫。

小孩子拼命扑腾着身体，像溺水的人寻求可以呼吸的空气那样，拼命将四肢扣紧在Anthony身上，不用Alpha开始行动，他已经挺直腰身开始了起伏。

“不够……唔，Anthony，不够……”

“别着急，别着急Kid，想要掌握主动权，你还嫩得很。”Anthony用惯有的强势笑容托起小家伙的脸颊，亲吻着侧颈，最后给他一次缓冲的时间。

Alpha托起Peter的腰身，用力将他贯穿，一次次抬起他的腰身上举，落下，重复着反复不断的动作，再一次掌握回主动权。

发情的因素让Peter变得乖巧，他被Anthony摆弄着，柔软的身体不断被摆出合适的姿势，就像是被Anthony羞辱他的话那样，将他的肉壁打通贯穿，笔直地插入深处，柔软的壁肉全数包裹着侵占自己的异物，柔软的将讨厌的人吞食进去，密布的褶皱亲密地贴合着Anthony的性器，源源不断地降落液体。

“Anthony，我还要，唔嗯，给我更多……”

眼眶通红的小蜘蛛柔顺地看着正在操弄自己的男人，接连不断地吐露连自己都不知道想表达什么的话。“Tony……Tony，唔，别拒绝我……我知道你们是一个人，我，哈啊，轻点，Tony轻点，我喜欢你……无论你变成什么样我还是，呜，还是喜欢你。为什么你要装作不认识我……Tony……Tony，你为什么不早点和我做，我想……我想要你。”

他想要一点一点接近Tony Stark的计划被打破，在某一天Tony变了个模样，变得冷漠，也变得不再认识他。

似乎是害怕偏执、疯狂的自己会对Peter做出什么过分事一样的，强行遗忘Peter的存在。

但他仍旧小瞧自己对Peter，或者说Peter对自己的眷恋，他们对彼此互相灌注的爱，根本无法用单方面的失忆去抹消。

无论多少次，无论自己变成什么模样，无论性格偏差出多大的幅度。

Tony，或者说Anthony，在第一次见到Peter的时候，仍会义无反顾地对这个小子产生好感。

Anthony没办法拒绝这个小子将自己和过去联系在一起。他叹口气，重新亲吻上小孩子被蒙上的地方，隔着布料亲吻他的双眼，说不定正是因为他被遮挡住视线才放肆大胆地说出这些透露心声的话。

他，Peter Parker，并不是在讨厌自己，也并不是眷恋着过去的痕迹，他从未像其他人那样过分地区分出差别。

小孩子的喜欢不分正确与否，不分过去和未来，专注地恋爱从未因为任何事因改变。

“我和你交往过？”

“没，没有，Mr.Stark，你拒绝了我。”

“Oh——？”Anthony发出一声遗憾地感慨，“看起来Tony Stark还是个虚伪的家伙。”

他托起Peter的臀部，换了个方位，直击Peter最敏感的高潮点，引得他发出一阵惊呼后恶劣地笑出声，“他是怎么忍受的住你这个随时散发香甜气味的Omega陪在身边的？真遗憾，Peter，你荒废了这么多年，到现在才懂得Omega的意义。”

“我，我才不需要懂得那种事！”

“别急着这么说。”Anthony又连续几次向令Peter舒服的点撞去，“看看，你分明很兴奋。”

“不……”Peter咬紧牙关，费力地脱出拒绝的声音，“这不是我……我不希望变成这样。”

“可是我喜欢，Peter，我喜欢能埋在你身体里的感觉。如果你是Beta，或是Alpha，我会失望的。”

“我才不是为了讨你欢心才变成这样的！”

“我发誓，你很快就会明白，你成为Omega仅仅是为了我。”

Anthony突然放低Peter的身体，让他重新躺倒在柔软的地毯上。他的屁股下方正压住那块被洇湿的地毯，Peter不舒服地挪动一下，但还没等他翘起臀部去挪动，被一股强烈的剧痛直接刺中。

没有经历过这种事态的Omega强烈地大叫、挣扎起来，他的指甲狠狠划过Anthony的肩膀。Peter发誓不能容忍这种剧痛，他从没感受过如此强烈的痛感。维护正义的小英雄下意识地挥出拳头朝Anthony的脸上打过去。

他没成功，这是想当然的，因为共生战甲为了防止这种事情发生，早就立在一端，等Peter动手立刻延伸出肢体捉紧他的四肢。

Peter连紧抓地板的力气都没有，空荡地在空气中挥动拳头，眼泪几乎透过领带，将那一小块染湿。“不，不不不不，救命，救救我，救命，我不要了，我不要了，放开我，救我……”

在突然开启Peter的生殖腔之后，Anthony只试探性的向里面深入一些，过于滚烫和紧致的地方让他得到更多的满足，Peter源源不断的哭声和求救没有让他心软，直到将里面彻底开拓好才松开咬食住食物的口，让性器从里面撤退。

那股剧痛立刻荡然无存，Peter甩掉额头上的冷汗，刚想放松地大口呼吸。

可是他突然觉得空虚，那是一种违背他心愿他灵魂的空虚，刚才刚得到教训的生殖腔渴望着那个男人重新进入……

该死的，他不想要。

可是他的身体不断地扭动着腰身，渴望刚才的凶器再一次插入身体，再一次贯穿，凶狠的将他撕裂。

该死的该死的该死的该死的，Peter不想再承受一次那样的疼痛，可是他身体的每一颗细胞都在向Anthony求饶。

最终他选择认输，输给Omega奇特的造物性，“进来……”

“进去哪里？Peter，你愿意承认是为我分化成Omega吗？”

“进，进来我的生殖腔……再插入一次，Tony……Anthony，再进来，我是……该死的，我是为你才分化成Omega的。”

“乖孩子。”

Anthony不再欺负他的心愿，重新将性器插入他的生殖腔，那股奇特的感觉再一次包裹着他。

Peter意外的发现自己不再存在剧痛，那股剧痛就仿佛是提点自己即将成为这个Alpha的所有物一样，从初始就给他一个狠狠的教训。这让Peter感到更加的羞耻，可他没有办法抗拒身体那股陌生的快感，那比两个人正常的做爱还要舒服，还要让他麻痹思维。

连即将被标记的概念都被淡化，只有叫嚣着舒服的快感让他张开嘴放肆地叫喊出声。

Anthony的性器在他的生殖腔里成节，射入精液，让两个人的气息、信息素，一切都结合在一起。

属于Peter的甘甜渐渐被一股刺鼻的酒味萦绕，小孩子不复单纯的食物甘甜，混合上Anthony最喜爱的烈酒，变得更加可口。

Peter从未感受过如此疲惫的性爱，在Anthony在他的生殖腔成节、射精过后，他几乎脱力地瘫倒在地毯上，连站立的力气都没有。

在途经高潮后，他似乎还来不及反应自己已成为一名Alpha的所属物，彻底打上另一个人的标签。

无论未来发生什么，他都无法逃离Anthony的掌控。

只能将身体和心灵彻彻底底地交给压在他身上的男人。

这些还早，他还没有意识到。

所以Peter现在还在享受着高潮的余韵，感受着生殖腔里被Anthony满足，窝在标记自己的Alpha怀里安心地合眼。

他不知道自己会在未来遇到什么，更没想到Anthony会按照约定的那样，在未来的某一天将他送回皇后区。

Anthony将熟睡的Peter独自留在床上，Friday会用宅邸外停放的车将他送回去。

而他自己。

只在留着余温的名片上印了一个吻。

TBC


	6. Seventh night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 强制发情

Alpha的信息素是一件非常神奇的事情。那段被囚禁的日子过去很久，Peter才感受到Alpha对他而言的意义。Anthony的信息素不同寻常，哪怕他早有预料，也没能想象到那股刺鼻又浓烈的杜松子酒会如此强烈。

以至于他接下来的一次发情期完全不需要躲避起来。

这份惊喜来得让Peter有些意外，只需要依靠抑制剂就能度过发情期的现状让他普通的像个Beta。

所以他们在接下来的很长一段时间都没有见过面。

连Anthony自己都无法预料到他和Peter的下一次见面会来得这么早。所以当他的手腕被蜘蛛丝固定在墙上的时候，又不得不提前面对这个问题。

“哦——？Spider baby，我以为你永远不会找上门来。”

旁边的人除了他们还有其他围在一起的好奇观众，记者也时刻举着笨重的录像机等着对他们进行新一轮的污蔑。Peter感激Anthony没有揭露他们过往的同时，也仍旧没办法原谅他现在所做的一切。

只有Peter自己清楚Anthony话里蕴藏的含义，他轻巧的将那个话题揭过去，“我当然会来，这一次你做的太过分了，Iron Man。”

银白色的战甲下藏着的那对碧蓝眼睛笔直地注视着面前的Spider-Man，Anthony没办法从他厚实的战衣下面看穿那小子会不会脸红，会不会看到自己时紧张到掌心发汗，但这种事情，光是想想也能大致猜到。

“太过分？你们指的是哪件事？是指投放了治疗绝症药物的事，还是我想为自己的资本再赚一笔？”

“嘿！你不要妄想扭曲事实……”

Anthony没等Peter的辩论结束，已经不耐烦地挥出另一只空余的手阻止他的继续，“我的话哪里有漏洞，让你如此激动，kid？”

也许是数月不见让Peter的胆子变得大一些，也许是穿着那身战衣让他有了对抗Anthony的底气，“闭嘴，Anthony，不许叫我kid。”

“Aha，那是因为那个家伙总是那么叫你？Peter，我以为经历过那种事会让你清醒一点。”

“Shut up！”

“无法克制情绪是小孩子才有的幼稚，kid。”

看着年轻的孩子在自己的讽刺下准备动手，Anthony又发出一声熟悉的刺耳笑声，“你看，Spidey，在收集证据的方面你还不如Pepper，我承认你其他的才能，但这一点——”Anthony意味深长地朝他竖起手指，挡在石墨烯透明的面罩前，表情上是只有Peter才能注意到的邪恶。“你需要学的还多呢，进去让我们开诚布公地谈谈？”

“No！”

Peter不加犹豫地拒绝掉这份“荣耀”地邀请，“No，Anthony，我拒绝和你单独……单独……”

他想要说单独独处一室，在说出口之前联想到之前那些耻辱的记忆，Peter藏在面罩中的脸瞬间通红地制止他继续说下去，“如果你没有什么好隐瞒的事实，就现在说出来，当着所有记者的面，嗨，他们可都在等着呢。”

“但上帝可不是随时随地都能接受采访的，Spider-Man，说不定这是你仅此一次的机会。Oh——你在害怕，你害怕和我独处，别担心，你还没到发——“

“我说了，Shut up！”

Peter惊人的速度和弹跳能力让他瞬间已经冲到Anthony面前，伸手准备挡住他的嘴，想要制止他将那种敏感的词汇说出来。

以这个社会对Omega的歧视程度，一旦曝光那些事，他连成为超级英雄的资格都将会失去。

Peter以为自己的手会撞上冰冷的石墨烯面罩，出乎意料，他径直抚摸到Anthony柔软的带着热意的嘴唇。

他根本没有用Iron Man的战甲去防备自己的面部，他将柔软的部位暴露在Peter面前。

“你疯了！？你知不知道这样很危险，你不怕我会没分寸的对你动手？该死的，就算再自信也该有点度，该死的，Anthony，早知道我真该一拳头揍上去，至少能把你这张讨厌的脸揍歪。”

连佩戴战衣的手掌都能感受到Anthony的嘴唇向上愉悦地挑起，让Peter的掌心痒得立刻撤离，所以他立刻就看见Anthony坦率的笑意。

“我在你面前从来不特意防备，kid，我全心全意地相信你，当然，为此栽到你的手里当然也毫无怨言，至于刚才的——Peter，我可以理解成，你在担心我？”

最后一句话，Anthony挣脱开捆绑住自己的蛛丝，整具身体靠近站在面前显小的男孩，趴在他耳边用只有两个人能听见的声音诱惑地响起。

恶魔的低喃没有令Peter短暂的失神，他立刻后退一步拍开Anthony想要握过来的手，“你想的美。”

“让我们进房间聊聊吧，我对你离开我的那几天非常有兴趣。况且另外来说。”包裹在银白战甲的手掌向楼下的记者们摊开，“你不希望那群东西知道你的身份，对吗？”

哪怕Peter对Anthony的用词非常不满，也及时地克制住，“你这是违反约定的威胁，你说过不会暴露我的……”

“啊啊—— 别那么心急，我说的可不是你的真实身份，相信我，那群人知道你另一个秘密后会比你的真实身份更感兴趣，该死的，kid，你的味道就像鱼饵，掉入海洋中会让他们变成循迹血腥味的鲨鱼一样疯狂地追逐。”

Peter立刻明白Anthony的威胁代表着什么。

他绝对不能让任何人知道他是Omega。

绝不。

那不是说他像世界其他人那样排挤Omega，或者以这个身份为耻，他更害怕会被敌人利用自己的身份，或者说——

谣言和批判会让他再也无法维护小英雄的正义。

再见到Anthony的那一点点连他自己都没发觉的小激动在一个威胁下轻易地冲淡，他恼火地隔着面罩看向银白色的Iron Man，“Okey，well，你赢了，你想要什么？”

此时来自恶魔地邀请在Peter听来已经有了几分诱人的味道。

“我已经说了很多次了，little hero，欢迎光临我的家。”

等着Peter最后的脚步踏入室内，最后的光亮也被阻隔在门外，他的房间连窗户都密不透光，Peter完全不用担心会被外面的视线偷窥到，所以他大大方方地在这个男人面前暴露出本来的容貌。

“我很开心，看起来你也没有那么防备我，请坐，Mr.Parker，在我家不用那么拘束，反正你也在我的度假别墅生活过很久。”

“我说过，你……”

“闭嘴对吗？那当然不行，Peter，要知道，你让我第一次听说有猎物主动来寻找猎人。”

“你错了。”Peter举起手掌，对准Anthony的方向，小腿的肌肉绷直，向后慢慢退到他自认为安全的距离，“这一次谁是猎物还不确定。”

“哈！”Anthony端着酒杯的手都没有颤抖，他发出一声讽刺地笑声，“得了吧，你的那个小玩意儿对我产生不了威胁，就连你的战衣都是过去的我给你做的对吗？”

Peter当然听清对方言语中的矛盾，他仍旧惊喜地发出声音，“你记起来了，Mr.Stark？”

“Don't——”

这似乎是Anthony今天见面以来露出不满意的表情，“别用那么恭敬的称呼喊我，kid，我说过，我和那个伪善的家伙不一样。”

他不是他。

刚才的欣喜在Peter雀跃的心底一点点沉下去。

他当然不是他。

嘴唇被抿在牙尖下悄悄用力。Peter充满热意的心脏一点点冷却下去，他早知道自己不该抱有期待，但只有那么一点，一点点，他毕竟是Tony的未来，Peter不相信他们会完全斩断联系。

事实上，Anthony也那么做了。

“我当然不知道他还做过那些小动作，但历史总是有迹可循的，我能随时查到过去的我都做过什么可笑的事，只是我曾经对那些事不关心。”

Anthony的话犹豫片刻，最后还是将剩余的话咽回心底。

对你不一样，Peter，我迫不及待地想知道我们曾经都拥有过什么。

他清晰地听见自己话音落下后，Peter发出一声嘲讽十足的冷哼，“你哪怕有他曾经的十分之一，也比现在要好。”

“我们。”Anthony立刻扬高声调，他端着酒杯朝Peter的方向转去，手指点在他的胸口，不重，却让Peter的心口感受再一次的窒息，“我们有哪里不一样，uhn？kid？我也拯救世界，我也同样在保护那些愚蠢的家伙，我的每一台战甲都驻守在世界的边缘随时等着出动，我和你的Mr.Stark到底有哪里不一样，uhn？”

Peter抿着的嘴唇又向里面退缩一点。

他回答不上来，他不想管那些疯狂的事情，关于绝境，关于铁幕，在Peter自欺欺人的潜意识里，Tony没有变，他仍旧……

Peter很快无法继续思考下去，来自外界的冰凉嘴唇夺走他全部的思考能力，那片冰冷先是轻轻地盖在Peter想要回驳的嘴唇，很快又撬开了它们，舌尖肆意地掠夺走Peter所有的注意力，他的身体支撑不住地倒在Anthony怀里，任由对方掠夺着自己甘甜的味道。

他的意识被抽空，刚才那些复杂的味道消散不见，Peter一时分不清口腔中浓厚的酒精味道到底是属于Anthony刚喝过的酒水，还是他浓烈的信息素。

“至少……”Peter才意识到他甚至不知道属于Tony Stark的信息素是什么味道，他从未展露在自己面前过，但那一定是和Anthony全然不同的芳香，带着些腻人的甜，不会像他这样强势地驱散走所有他想排斥掉的味道。“至少我讨厌你的酒精味。”

在关于厌恶的话题面前，Anthony没有表现出多么大的失落，而是诧异。

“不敢相信，25岁的年轻人连饮酒都不会品位，看起来你需要学习的东西还有很多。”

Peter连自己什么时候倒在沙发上都不知道，让Spider-Man自豪的力气在Iron Man的战甲面前就像是个无能为力的婴儿.他乖巧地倒下，在那股让他无法抵触的信息素作用下，嘴里只能无意识地念叨些让Anthony不愉快的话。

“我不喜欢你的信息素。”

“我不喜欢你酗酒。”

“我不喜欢你现在做的一切。”

“我根本不喜欢你，Anthony。”

另一个吻再次袭去，他用吻堵住Peter源源不断地拒绝后，才松口。Anthony知道Peter拒绝在这种时刻睁开眼睛去注视他，所以他可以尽情在Peter面前露出一点点痛苦的表情。

“我当然知道，但那跟我想上你有什么关系。”

Peter用双臂交叉着挡在眼睛上，他确实在拒绝着看向Anthony，甚至连脸上的表情都不愿意展露在他面前，“我会拒绝，你休想在对我做些什么，我还没到发……发情期。”

“看来你还不是很清楚。”Anthony迅速解除开覆盖在身上的共生战甲，扯开束缚脖颈的领带，他搭着扣节向下掠去，让Peter清晰地听见他脱下衣物的声音，“你身体里带着我的信息素一定得到不少好处，现在该换我收回一点利息。你知道Omega会被强制发情的事情吗，无知的小孩子？”

“不！”Peter立刻惊呼出声，挡住视线的手臂重新抬起，想要将压在身上的人及时推开，“你不能那么做！该死的，Anthony，我们已经没有关系了！”

还是晚了一步。

厚重的信息素朝倒在沙发上的Omega压过去，光是这样就让已经被标记过的Omega透不过气来。

Anthony过于强势和刺鼻的杜松子酒味的确不是Peter喜欢的味道，在刚才不停歇的不喜欢中全部都是真正的心情。

只有最后一条隐藏着虚假的信息。

Peter感到痛苦，像是搁浅在沙滩上的鱼，无论多用力也无法找到让他轻松透气的空气，他尝试着在那些浓烈的属于Alpha的信息素中寻找到可以生存的空间。

他扑腾着挣扎着，却绝望地发现自己正在一点点丧失力气。

Peter现在才明白Anthony为什么会问他关于强制发情的问题。

因为对方是标记过自己的Alpha，所以他连在对方面前挣扎的机会都丧失。Peter的绝望还没停止，他已经听见Anthony继续让他蒙羞的发问。

“继续我们刚才的话题，我对我们没见到的这几日非常感兴趣，Peter，你是如何渡过的？你有没有疯狂的想念我，藏在被子里努力寻找我的信息素味道，有没有在发情的时候用你的手指在穴口里试图挖到我的一丁点遗留物，光是想想我会不会就让你硬起来？”

“没，没有……怎么可能。”Peter再次咬住嘴唇，用力抵触口中发出羞耻的呻吟声，同时也拒绝着承认Anthony说的那些事实。

没错，他所说的一切都是事实。

在他们分别的那些夜晚，在Peter用抑制剂压抑发情期的那些夜晚，他确实是这么度过的。

Anthony强烈的信息素注射在Peter体内后，的确能在一定程度上压抑住蜘蛛毒液给他造成的那些负面影响，可没办法压抑Peter对他的思念。

哪怕Peter在深夜，藏在被子里，一遍遍试图催眠自己那个人不是Tony，不是他爱着的Tony，他试图劝说内心深处的意识，说服自己Anthony不是他的Mr.Stark。

他仍旧一次次沦陷在对Anthony Stark的思念中。

“别这样做……Tony，别这么做，我不想变成那样，Tony，please……”

“你以为在这种时候叫我Tony会让我怜悯你，Peter，你应该早点明白一件事。”

Peter再一次痛苦地合上双眼，听着Anthony单方面地宣告主权。

“你是我的所有物，就算是过去的我也不能夺走你。”

被Alpha强制发情是件非常痛苦的事，相较之下Peter甚至觉得在发情期和他相处的时间是非常愉快的事情。他能够呼吸的通道都被灌满属于Alpha的信息素，这让他痛苦的用双手不断地挥舞，最后无处可以捉住的只能困在沙发柔软的垫子上，用指尖抠住来固定自己。和意识的痛苦正相反的是，身体却格外的舒服，似乎大脑正从身体上剥夺，窒息又享受地享受着Anthony开发他的时刻。

他能清晰地感受到下身濡湿的穴口，正在向外分泌着液体。

对比正常发情期的无意识不同，Peter现在的思维格外清醒，他能感受到自己身体和平时的每一处不同。像是毛孔都被打开，畅快地呼吸着Alpha的信息素，而本该用于呼吸的口鼻却被阻隔在信息素的海洋外，他痛苦地发出不知是舒服还是痛苦的呻吟声，“不，不停下……Tony，Anthony，停下，我不舒服，这样不舒服，放过我，别这样……”

Anthony没有回答他，也没有理会他。只用着手指在他濡湿的穴口上捣弄，将分泌出黏滑液体快速地捣成白色的泡沫，看着穴口在自己的刺激下一张一合地呼吸。粉红色的穴洞向里面探去，每一颗细胞都诉求着渴望。

Peter的意识能清晰地感受到，他头脑清醒地明白自己正在进入发情期，他希望自己再次迷失自己，但他不能做到。

被强制发情的Omega无法沉沦在彻底的快感中，他的思维在拒绝Anthony进入，身体又在渴求，Peter又悲哀地发现，他清醒的头脑无法阻止身体上最原始的冲动。

这不像是平时，他能单纯地沦陷在欲望中，舍弃思考地说出那些羞耻的恳求话，现在的他，无法承受Anthony地逗弄，又没办法说出让玩弄他身体的Alpha满足的话。

像是说出口，才算是真正地堕落一样。

他绝不能输给这种毫无原则的欲望。

Peter死死咬住嘴唇，承受着Omega下身地渴望。单薄的唇瓣被他咬的几乎失去血色，身体同时颤抖抽搐地面临崩溃、

鼻腔里发出不满足地轻哼，现在这样的情况下，连这样微妙的声音都让Peter的脸又红上几分。

他连现在都要忍不住求饶，Peter根本不敢想象正常发情期的自己到底是什么淫荡的样子。

很快，Anthony就“善意”地给他做出解释，他不管Peter想不想知道，只一味地用令人耻辱的话语羞辱着这具敏感到不受意志影响的身体。

“你和平时不一样，真奇怪，Peter，你看起来还带着意识，真是伟大的耐人寻味的Omega。”

“别说……”

“你还记得以前是怎么恳求我的，uhn？你恨不得撅起屁股用穴口对准我的家伙，把自己狠狠地埋进去，求着我用力求着我再多来几次。”

“不，不可能……”

连Peter自己也清楚或许Anthony说的是事实，因为他说出的话正是来自他身体地渴求，他的身体上萌发的冲动，完全不受坚定意识的影响，只想如Anthony说的那样，让他把性器掏出来，然后插入在自己的身体中，一次次地制服他的快感。

他不能说，他绝对不能在这时候合他心意地说出令自己沦陷和堕落的话。

Peter决心坚守住自己最后的防线，无论Anthony使出什么手段来逼迫自己，“你休想碰到我。”

“可你的身体正在接受我，看起来你已经忘记你看过的那些录像，也许我们应该再让你欣赏一次。”

“……”

鼻腔里发出那声拒绝的声音听起来像是享受。

“真不错，看起来你还记得，kid。”

泪水已经漫过界限，滑落过鼻尖，啜泣声和微小的呻吟交织在一起，终于令Anthony得到一丝满足，“我想进去，把身体打开。”

Peter摇摇头，拒绝发出声音。

“打开。”

和之前的商量不再相同，接下来的语气更类似命令。

Peter的身体迟疑一下，Omega天生的冲动令他无法拒绝标记过自己的Alpha的命令，但他仍旧让双腿尝试合紧一些。那些只是无用的徒劳功，他的身体根本完全处在打开的状况下，Peter非常清楚，Anthony说那些话的意思无非是让他的意识也去妥协，承认自己早已张开双腿任他采撷。

两个人的气味混杂在一起，让宽阔的房间散发出一股浓烈的情欲。

Anthony的吻沉在Peter的胸膛，连挺立的乳尖都无法躲过Alpha肆意地骚扰，红润被他灵巧的舌尖不断安抚，身体的每个器官都在叫嚣着舒服，它们集体压迫着大脑，命令它向Anthony投降。

Peter只能保持着一言不发的状态，用腿悄悄盘住Anthony的腰身。

等着Anthony插入他身体后，Peter终于无法在用咬合的动作去压抑兴奋的尖叫，他抱住Anthony的肩膀，不断地将腰身抬高，迎合起还在插入的动作。

“分明是你……”哭泣的声音已经抹消，Peter的大脑和身体都得到彻底的满足，现在他比发情期的状态更能感受到极致的舒服，只是幸好还没有让他彻底地迷失，“分明是你主动离开我的。”

Anthony没想到他第一句抱怨是因为那件事，他也只是诧异片刻，像是给自己的做法做出解释地开口：“如果我记得没错，Peter，是你先恳求我放你走的。”

“我……”

随着抽插的动作，Peter也能回忆起自己曾经对Anthony说过的那些过分话。

他被冻到脱力地快要埋在雪地里，还在执着地拾起地上散落的雪团朝救过自己命的人身上砸过去。Peter的语气立刻迟疑下来，耍着小聪明的将脸埋在Anthony肩膀上，“我说过那些话？”

“哈？”如果不是沿着腿根流下的液体，Anthony几乎快要忘记继续抽插的动作，“你是在跟我耍赖？”

“我没有。”

Peter的每一声回答里都带着满足地呻吟，他还是快速地回答出Anthony地诧异，“你说谎了，Anthony，你一直是没有诚信的骗子。”

“我们也许该改个说法。”Anthony抱着Peter的身体翻转过去，让他整个人趴在沙发上，只露出穴口供人享用。这样让Peter好受一点，至少他可以藏住自己的表情，声音也被软垫堵住让Anthony听得不那么准确。

“什，什么……嗯……嗯，你轻，轻点，Anthony……唔……”

“你听起来像是在和我耍赖，这样的感觉不错，听起来不赖，至少你总算愿意和我亲密点。”

Peter沉默下来，至少在呻吟之余没有在发出其他辩驳的话。

一时间空气中只沉淀着男人的呻吟声和不断拍打肉体的声音，水声让暧昧的气色显得更加淫靡。

然后Peter再一次开口，声音中透着闷闷的不情愿。

“I'm sorry…Mr.Stark。”

Anthony还没等发泄出持续地不满，Peter的声音再一次响起：“我是在叫你……不是在叫过去的你，该死的，你们不都是Stark吗？我真的很抱歉，我不该……我不该……”

他的身体猝不及防地被Anthony翻转过来，他的表情瞬间暴露在明亮的灯光下，无处隐藏，也没法中断下面的歉意，“我知道你是在帮助我，从第一次见面开始，你就知道我没办法支撑到那个隐藏的据点，如果……如果不是你及时带走我，我一定会因为Omega的身份被人……被人拦下，我知道……Mr.Stark，I'm sorry……”

他没去回答Peter，只是将人的腰身抬的更高，用身体的语言去回答他的愧疚。

用力地撞击着让Peter几乎无法连贯地说出口，每一个单词中间几乎都夹杂着强烈的呻吟。Peter的话只能说到一半，无法再次进行下去，“我应该，应该……嗯，谢谢你再一次在雪地里救了我的命……我……”

“Shut up。”

Anthony用力插入进Peter的生殖腔中，有了第一次标记的经验后，这让他的动作变得很轻易，也让Peter没有什么痛楚的直接尖叫起来，只是被插入就让他差点提前进入高潮，夹在两人腹部的性器不安分地晃动着。

“Shut up，kid，我在这世界上最讨厌的第二件事，就是你用这么客气的态度跟我说话。”

Peter睁开眼，悄悄地瞄向Anthony那张正经的脸，强烈的刺激还让他意识缓不过来，他偷偷地扭着腰身恳求Anthony继续，Peter以为自己隐藏的很完美，但当然不会逃过Anthony经验老道地察觉。

只是这样的羞涩也让他问出自己不经大脑的问题。

“那最讨厌的呢？”

“关于这个……”

还没认真发力的Alpha突然加大抽插的速度和力度，他的技巧让Peter的呻吟声大的像是尖叫，所以Anthony也不确保身下的年轻人是否听清自己的回答。

Anthony说：“我最讨厌的事情，是你不喜欢我的事实。”

他没有将精液射入Peter的生殖腔中，只是光是高潮就让Peter体力不支地沉睡过去。

抗拒的意识和身体发生冲突比做爱还令Peter劳累。

Anthony因此没有得到Peter继续的回答，他也不需要那些虚伪的说辞，他看着Peter沉睡的脸倒在自己的房间中，光是这一点就足够了。

他不会再放手。

TBC


	7. Eighth Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 产卵器Play

Peter仿佛从一个无休止的噩梦中惊醒，呼吸间还徘徊着属于Anthony的酒液气。他当然知道那不是什么单纯的酒精味道，而是属于Anthony信息素的味道，是的，没错，在他回到那个被冠以Stark之名的宅邸后，他不知道在这些日子里到底经历了几个疯狂的夜晚。

他们近乎发疯的做爱，仿佛想用短短的几个夜晚去填补几个月未相见的空缺，直到最后连陷入发情期的Peter都双腿酸软的无法保持跪趴的姿势，整个人倒在床上才迎来他昨晚的最后一次高潮，随即他沉沉地睡去，仿佛想用欲海装满自己的脑子，用来不去细想做法是否对错的事情，他回到Anthony的家，继续承受着被他囚禁一般的事实，他甚至不知道这些日子以来Anthony瞒着他出门在做些什么，他只想沉睡，在清醒的时候不断做爱，去逃避他的责任感，和满腔的罪恶感，哪怕Peter知道不对，他的正义再不断地朝他嘶吼，他需要去阻止Anthony，去纠正他的错误，帮助Tony回归正轨。

哪怕Tony已经不在，哪怕……或许正如Anthony所说，Tony也许再也不会回归，那个和他拥有一致目光的男人已经死去，他作为名为Anthony的男人回归，而那个男人的所有做法都绝不会被Peter和Tony所容许，即使这样……Peter也无法伤害他，伤害曾经被他尊敬地称呼为Mr.Stark的男人。他是他年幼起的导师，几乎生命中所有经历过的缝隙都被Tony所填充。Tony同样是Peter人生的导师，在Peter生命中起着不可磨灭的作用，而如今，Tony不止占据了Peter的心灵，连Peter的身体都彻底让他沦陷。几乎是在睡梦中偏一偏头，都有一股刺鼻的酒精味道冲进鼻腔，让Peter身体乖巧地分泌出爱液，再一次忍耐不住地扭动起腰肢，下身的泥泞促使他过早的醒来，Peter睁开眼，下意识地朝旁边的铺位摸索过去。

果然没有。Anthony不知道在什么时候悄悄跑出房门，连停放在家里的战甲也不见踪影。他似乎每次都是瞒着Peter跑出去展开那些不为人知的计划，在几个深夜，或者两人精疲力尽地倒在床上后——看起来那一直是Anthony的伪装，Peter简直想不明白他哪来的那么多充沛的体力，绝境病毒的作用和Alpha的体力结合起来比他这个身为Omega的Spider-Man看起来更起效用。Peter一直都知道，只是他无力阻止，他们每天疯狂的欢爱，榨取掉他所有的精力，他根本不知道Anthony什么时候出去，又是什么时候回来，也许他身体能敏感地察觉到有人从他身边爬起来，而等到他彻底清醒，已经看见Anthony回来，装作什么事都没发生过的。两人就餐，做爱，睡觉，浑浑噩噩地渡过那些日子。

像今天这样突然惊醒还是特例，这也验证了Peter一直以来的猜疑，他果然不会遵守两个人的约定，乖乖地停下那些Peter琢磨不懂的计划，是的，他本来就不是Tony Stark，本来也不是Iron Man，是Peter自己一厢情愿地将他和过去的影子重叠。

Peter轻轻地叹口气，准备抓起被子起身，尝试从这里再一次突破出去，只是不是为了逃跑，而是正面去阻止他。他已经不会再像以前那样逃跑了，无论是什么样的困难他都回迎面直上。他的脚心刚踏上柔软的地毯，隔壁传来的声音立刻吸引走Peter的视线，他肩膀突然僵硬，隔了很久才转过头，看见Anthony靠在门框上在黑暗中直视着他。

即便是借助微弱的月光Peter也能看清Anthony脸上的戏谑，他的确诧异了一些，“我以为你出去了。”

“所以你打算去找我？我真没想到，原来Spidey被人标记后会那样离不开自己的Alpha。”

“你知道我不是那个意思，Stark。”

Anthony重新走回Peter身边，单只手臂就轻松地将他压向床铺的位置，仿佛两个人已经将这个动作做到娴熟得印入肌肉记忆，他看着Peter的眼睛，浅蓝色的瞳孔中映着月白，让Peter有些倔强地想要扭过头去。

“我以为你对我的称呼会更亲昵点。”

“亲昵？”Peter发出一声不知是对谁发出的嘲讽笑声，“用Tony吗？如果我没记错的话，你难道不是很讨厌被我那样称呼？”

Anthony没回答他，不否认也不肯定，他闭上眼，压低身体，直接用一个纠缠不清的吻打断Peter后面的发言，他们的吻碰触在一起，简单又粗暴地升华成爱欲，在Anthony想要向下移动时，被Peter及时地捧住头制止住他接下来的动作。

“我知道你每天晚上都会出去，我不相信你打算终止那些计划，还是说，已经进行到不需要你出面的地步了？”

那个满腔正义感的小英雄明显有些紧张，他吞咽着口水，等待着Anthony的回答，他静静地等待着什么冲击性的答案。可惜没有，Anthony只是扯着Peter的手放到自己衣摆的位置，学着他昨晚的口气，趴在Peter耳边留下一句话。

“别离开我。”

“什……什么？”

“这是你睡着前对我说的，所以我没出去，怎么，这有让你这么吃惊？”

“我以为……”

“你以为我是个不遵守约定的混蛋，从来对你只有谎言，将你一个可怜的小Omega关在全是我信息素的味道，让你光是翻个身都要发情？”Anthony立刻补充好Peter没说完的后半句话，只是更后面的信息让Peter恼怒地想要挥起拳头。像是连这一点也能察觉到的，Anthony提前按下Peter的手腕，将他固定在床笫之间，只能用被羞辱后的神色瞪向身上的人。

“真不敢相信你能遵守约定。”

“你看，Spidey，我到底有多喜欢你的证据摆在你面前这么多——你还是不肯相信我。”

“除非你停下那个计划，那个什么……”

“看来我们还是不能完全互相理解，对吧？我感到沮丧，Peter Parker。”

“因为我相信应该改正错误的是你，Anthony。”

Anthony下意识地上挑眉梢，喜色似乎不需要通过语言和表情就能感染给Peter。身下的小鬼有些吃惊地抬头看了眼正在起身离开的Anthony，似乎想不明白他为什么能轻易地放过自己。

“所以作为我遵守承诺的奖励，你是不是应该为我做点什么，Peter？”

“Hey？Wait！我根本不记得我昨晚说过什么做过什么。”

“所以你其实是个不守诺言的小鬼？还是说你被操晕了头说的话就不在算数？Peter，真令人失望。”他轻易地将手伸到Peter身下，触摸到那处温暖的穴口，手指轻而易举地插入进去，里面还没来得及清理干净的液体又顺带出新的液体，从指缝的位置流入Anthony掌心，“看看，我光是这么说你，就能让你发情，Omega。”

“别这么叫我……”他气喘的声音根本不具备任何威胁，所以Peter只是发出暂短的声音后立即摒住声音，可惜这样无限放大了身体的感触，他用力摒住呼吸，细微的呻吟声还是从唇缝中溢出，Peter干脆狠狠地咬住Anthony的肩膀，去抑制自己不受控制的情欲。

“你现在才开始感到害羞真是有些不同寻常，Peter，昨晚你在我床上大声呻吟的声音比现在要放大几倍，想看看录像吗？”

“你怎么……嗯，别动，该死的，Anthony，你怎么会有录像？”

“每一天我都会全部录下来。作为你可能会逃跑的抵押品，你猜猜，会不会有效？”

Peter狠狠地咬向Anthony的肩膀，牙齿狠狠地啃咬，让洁白的衬衫都洇出一片水洼，他们两人同时承受着身体上的重压，直到房间里再一次隐隐透出属于Peter的信息素味道，身为Omega的体质不受控制的被标记过他的Alpha引诱着释放出甘甜的花香。他控制不住地松开下颚，倒在床上，手臂羞耻地挡住眼睛的位置，只有紧紧咬住嘴唇的样子还能暴露出那点微弱的不甘。

Anthony知道Peter不会再回答自己，他抽出手指，将粘腻的指尖在他腿根的地方随意抹了一把，看着他忍耐的样子，不再迟疑地说出自己的打算，“不过你确实说对了一件事，Peter，我留下来的原因的确不完全是因为你的乞求。”

快要失去理智的Omega抬起手臂，虚弱地看向一直压制着自己的Alpha，鼻腔中发出一声疑惑的轻哼。

“我先要承认一件事，这个绝对不是我故意去做的。”

哪怕是现在的Peter也能意识到不妙，Anthony的口吻给他直觉带来极大的危险感，哪怕接连几日的相处，让他对Anthony的碰触和行为早已没那么抵触，他还是紧张的让身体努力向床铺更里面的地方靠拢，直到Anthony抓着他的脚腕重新拖回到更凑近的地方，背后的位置突然有了支撑，他诧异地回头，正看见那具之前他以为跟着Anthony消失的银白色战甲托起他的身体，将他紧紧地禁锢在中间。

Peter已经忘记了下身给他带来的那种欢愉，他紧绷起身体，浑身都散发着拒绝的信号，“我警告你，Anthony，如果你要对我做什么奇怪的事情，我一定会狠狠地……”

“但你打不过我，别忘了，Spidey。”

“……”Peter的声音戛然而止，他抬起头用不输给以前的倔强眼神看向Anthony，从未想过这样从来都会引发那个恶劣混账更大的兴致。

所以Peter根本没想到进入他身体的那个东西到底是什么，也幸好他没来得及注意那个有着狰狞外表的道具。那东西极大地撑开了Omega柔软的穴口，有着和普通情趣道具不相符的尺寸让Peter无法发出反抗的声音，他的头向后仰去，幸好有战甲托着他的身体才不至于完全倒下，但Peter根本不觉得这样有多舒服，他的所有感官都集中在后穴的位置，而那里在Anthony的折磨下还在源源不断地分泌出让他发出恶劣笑声的液体。他想夹紧双腿，阻止那东西的侵入，但Omega敏感的身体和Alpha的压制让他根本做不到哪一点，更何况他哪怕真的夹紧，恐怕也会迎来Anthony可耻地嘲笑。像是什么果然很贪吃，馋嘴的小家伙之类的话，Peter一点都不想听到。

他的脖颈高高地昂起，彻底将颈线暴露出来，柔软的身体让腰身弓起，嘴里发出含糊不清地呻吟声，连他自己都不清楚在叫着什么，类似停下还是好舒服的记忆都不复存在，他只记得自己从强烈的挣扎很快沦陷成彻底地顺从，Peter能隐隐听见Anthony在对他说着什么，好像是——“感觉很不同，对吗？为了让你早点适应这个可爱的大家伙，我在外壁稍稍涂了点药剂，对一般人也许不算什么，但对你来说，Peter Parker，恐怕立刻就会浑身滚烫，求着我进去。”之类的话，但Peter没办法思考，那句话像是预言一般地，在响起的片刻立即浑身滚烫地发出比平时更加淫靡的声音，他睁开眼，连站在床边的家伙脸都看不清，嘴里模糊不清地朝他无助地伸出手，仅仅凭借那人胸前的蓝色光晕发出求助的声音。

“Tony……我好难受，Mr.Stark，帮帮我，Tony……”

进入身体的玩具停顿非常暂短的一下，哪怕这样也让Peter浑身难耐地立即扭起腰身，主动用下身的穴口将那个狰狞的东西吞的更深，他没听到来自Anthony地嘲笑，也许是有，只是被情欲蒙蔽地阻隔掉世界上所有的声音，只有下身泥泞的水渍声和他身体渴望的声音。

那东西只是稍稍滑进穴腔，似乎像是被赋予生命那样，立刻张开枝瓣，触须的位置朝性器以往触碰不到的地方摸索，看起来共生战甲的一部分科技也用在了那个玩具身上。Peter没有被那种突来的快感止痒，反而更大程度地耸动起身子，如果不被战甲压制住，连Anthony现在都没办法轻易地制服他。

大张着的口腔不受控制地流出晶莹唾液，无论是上面的嘴还是下面的嘴都源源不断地流出充满诱色的液体，让Anthony还穿着裤子的下身十足的涨起，但是他完全不急于现在就吃掉他，他还没享受够——为了让这个小子得到一点教训，哪怕他什么都没做错，没错，他只是出于自己的私欲，不断地开发着、改造着Peter的身体，让他不断地更加敏感，更加承受不住发情期时期的刺激，几乎让他的身体变成无法离开Anthony单独生活的个体。犯错的人是他，是他这个糟糕的成年人，但是Anthony根本停不下来，他不知道自己这样绝望的爱到底是对是错，他只是渴望着，用理智都无法压抑地渴望着。

他只在片刻犹豫的时候，Peter呻吟的声音就更高昂了些，他不得不重新将重心放回到身下的小男孩身上，浑身布满的红晕能让他更彻底地感受到Peter的无助与痛苦，他干脆地更向里面插入，那些宛如拥有生命的触手立刻涌动着向他的生殖腔里侵犯起来。那个年轻的孩子已经完全不能说出一句连贯的话语，连Anthony都无法从他细碎的叫喊中分辨出什么，情动和药剂的作用开始不断地发酵，彻底让Peter的理智断弦。

站在身后的战甲开始滑落，将那个浑身瘫软的孩子扔在床上，独自承受不断在他下身里涌动的玩具，那些伸长着触手的性具般的玩具开始在Peter的身体里挑动着，几乎如同链接到Anthony的趣味和精神那样，知道Peter身体内部的每一处敏感位置，他刮弄着那些柔软的壁肉，让分泌的液体一次次打湿床单，身下的布料变得泥泞不堪，让Peter想要躲闪开那份已经不自知的羞辱。

“感觉怎么样，Peter？我想对你来说有点太刺激了，但你的身体被我开发了这么久，我猜会更大程度地获得快感，对吗？”

Anthony没得到回答，这是可以想到的事情，他本来也不打算指望现在的Peter能回答他任何问题，哪怕这在平时会迎来一个绝不留情的拳头。他笑着托起Peter的腰身，将性玩具的把手握在手心里，蛊惑的语言不断回响，也示意着会给Peter带来更多的折磨，“你猜猜他还有什么新玩法，我承认，Peter，我没想到，这是实验中的意外，所以我将它稍稍了下，就连我也没想到——”

潜藏在Peter身体深处的性玩具前端打开，随即将他的整个腔道撑到不可思议的程度，拥有柔软身体的Peter也忍受不住地尖叫起来，他不知道这是疼痛还是什么，如果是极致的快感那绝对超越了人类所能忍受的程度，他不知道自己现在是身处天堂还是地狱，手指不断地拍打着床铺的位置，随后又堕落，羽翼像是再也无法抬起地垂下去，任由趴在他身上的男人玩弄着。

“Tony……Anthony……不……停……”

“太晚了，Kid，你感受到了？说的也是，你的身体比其他人都更敏感，别忘了，这可是你曾经亲口对我说的。”他突然在这个特殊时期提起两人初次相见的对话，Anthony在极大的兴奋时没有感到任何不妥，而Peter也没办法分辨来自身体上方的话语，那些关于记忆的遥远感情在极度微妙的时机与他们擦身而过。

那枚埋在身体里比性器更加夸张的玩具开始撑开，在足够的程度下开始向外排挤，连带着粘液的卵蛋一样柔软的东西从柱体的地方向外排出，逐渐滑进Peter的腔道中，最终安静地停留在他的生殖腔中，他的穴道开始变得更加滚烫，连握着把手的Anthony都隐隐感受到向外涌出的热流，他笑着亲吻Peter的额头，像是夸奖般地给他奖励，“做的好，再好好的吃下去，当然不止这一颗对吗？”

像是为了要验证Peter那相对瘦小的身体中到底能容纳几枚怪物般的触手中诞下的卵一样，那支贪心的玩具不断地挤压着他的小腹，连外部的形状都微微凸起后才停止，Anthony细心地观察着Peter的表情和声音，直到他确信Peter真的无法承受才停止肆虐一般的行径，他抚摸Peter微凸的小腹，在上面用廉价的奖励吻上去。

“好孩子。”

不知道是不是受到这样鼓励般话语的蛊惑，那些埋在Peter生殖腔深处的卵一般的物体开始融化，将热流涌向他生殖腔深处，温暖地包围住Peter身体的内部。多余的粘稠液体顺着腔道的形状和爱液一同被Peter无意识地挤压出体外。他在不知情的情况下不断发出诱惑的声音，不知道那个玩具是什么时候从他体内拔出，也不知道穴道里的大家伙是什么时候换作Anthony的，对于Peter来说，折磨似乎远远还未停止，极深的夜晚没有露白，他不知道何时才能迎来黎明。

深邃深邃的黑夜压向透向室内的玻璃窗，连最后的一丝月光都被淹没，整间房间里唯一的光源是Anthony胸口透着蓝色光芒的反应堆。Peter想着那唯一的光明摸索过去，然后他触碰到Anthony的身体，再紧紧搂住，像是捕获到希望一样的抱住他。

“Anthony……”

“你希望我对你做什么，kid？说出来，我会听从你的愿望，作为你刚才表现很好的奖赏。”

“Fuck……”

“什么？声音太小了，Peter，你这样会让我听不见。”

“Fuck me，Anthony……”

他笑出了声，黎明顺着最东方露头，驱散掉那份极致的深夜，Peter从情欲中稍稍缓神，睁开眼睛对视上Anthony那双拥有镇定人心的蓝色眼睛，和以往不同，他却不觉得意外，不像是那样期待的焦糖色，现在连那种奇异的蓝也能让Peter感到镇静，感到宁静，他将手臂搂的更紧了些，双腿自然地缠绕着，让两个人的身体并拢。

像以往那样……

像以往反复不断的动作那样……

让他彻底沉沦于此的那样。

不断的发出溺水般的、愉悦般的，求救般的欢愉声。

TBC


	8. 十夜-Ninth Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 放置Play/共生“战衣”Play/实验Play/成结/生殖腔内射

　　对Peter Parker来说，那是一种连心灵都能沦陷的折磨。自从那个疯狂的夜晚过后，两个人又恢复平常的生活，Anthony像是故意不再理会他的开始正常的生活。Peter偶尔会困惑，在吃饭到一半的时候突然抬头，正想开口对上Anthony宝石般闪耀的蓝色眼睛，于是他又收口，鼓着嘴用力咀嚼嘴里的食物。孩子气般赌气的举动只让Anthony觉得好笑，在这个孩子进食的时候光明正大地观察他。

　　“我吃饱了。”Peter将餐碟推到一边，起身想要躲过太过赤裸的眼神。

　　从身后传来刺耳的笑声。Peter的脚步只略微顿了顿，却没有停下。

　　所以Anthony出声阻拦：“你想对我说什么？”

　　“没什么。”

　　“很多次。”

　　“难道你以为我会做你希望出现的事，对你恳求？不，Stark，想都别想。”

　　“我以为那是Omega的职责。”

　　“什么？”

　　“讨好Alpha。”Anthony同样停下手里的餐叉，抽过一旁的餐布优雅地擦着手。

　　这样虚伪的绅士外表让Peter感到一阵厌烦，事实上他也不知道自己最近究竟是怎么了。没有性爱的生活本该让他感到轻松，但实际他最近变得比以往更加焦躁不安。

　　他甩上门，结实的门板发出响亮的撞击声。Peter不知道还在餐厅的Anthony会摆出什么表情，或者在考虑什么更恶劣的事情，现在他只想把头埋在被子里，什么都不去思考，最好能好好地睡一觉。

　　他确实那么做了，闭上眼，让神经放松，合眼。

　　Peter突然地睁开眼，因为他睡不着。不安和糟糕的念头开始席卷他的身心，他遗忘掉非常重要的东西，抑制剂放在柜子里已经盖上厚厚的灰，他不需要，也没必要去用它，Anthony总会在那些时期到来前提前满足Peter的一切生理性的需要，是的，这让Peter忽视掉自己发情期即将到来的事实。

　　他们有多久没做过了？

　　该死的，Peter突然感到一阵慌张，也许是因为Anthony对他感到厌倦，这本该是一件值得庆祝的事情，但他……

　　他却只觉得烦躁，无论是来源于身体的厌倦还是发自内心的焦急，他在Anthony不在家的时候双腿不安分的搅动着，身体上的汗毛总是警戒地竖起，蜘蛛感应比以往都更敏锐，几乎连虫子从面前飞过都能引起他的警惕，Peter烦躁地捏住飘到眼前的飞虫，又心烦意乱地松开手指，看着长着透明翅膀的小家伙从指尖飞走，他才终于拍起桌子去一把拽掉柜子上脆弱的电子锁。

　　究竟为什么会变成这样，连Peter自己也不清楚，他什么时候产生对Anthony的依赖，那份复杂的情感胜于其他的一切，当然，当然了，Peter非常清楚抑制剂对他的效用几乎可以忽略不计，那无非是一丁点心理安慰，能伴随他渡过难熬的几日，不然Spider-Man也不会选择在发情期的时候躲进荒无人烟的地方。

　　所以……他究竟有多久没有体会到发情期那种痛苦又难以忍耐的时间了？他看着挂在墙上的钟表，连这样唯一复古的装饰都仿佛是Anthony用秒针转动的滴答声来折磨他神经的小道具，滴答滴答的声音持续不断地在空旷的房间中回荡着，Peter将腿蜷缩在一起，用双臂抱着，整个人陷在柔软的床铺上。

　　外面传来走路的声音，每一下都仿佛在践踏着他的心尖，他渴望着Anthony推开门，又在拒绝着这一切的发生，门锁转动了一下又停止，玻璃水杯被轻轻地放下，脚步声继续响起，所有的一切都在平静的关门声中终止。

　　搭在手背上的手指小心翼翼地抽动下，他有点不可思议地抬起头，空气中隐隐透着的信息素味道连他这个造成者都能清晰地闻到，以及——很长一段时间Anthony总是用奇怪的眼神注意着他，偶尔做出暗示性的动作。这当然是一个计谋，一场骗局，他在等着Peter主动乖乖地去寻求他的帮助。

　　他的纠葛和心焦气躁忽然就在思考后丢失掉，Peter摔开一旁的被子，决定与Anthony对抗到底。他一定能让Anthony痛苦地前来恳求他，Peter赌气地这么想着，连带几天时间内都将眼前的东西当成Anthony那张可恨的脸——

　　他找各种东西泄愤，连用餐时间都不能例外。

　　“如果你再划下去，我猜你就只能吃肉沫了，我是不会把我的这份让给你的。”Anthony说着话，还幼稚地把手旁的餐盘向自己的方向拨动了几下，而被他提醒的Peter这才注意到餐叉下的肉排已经被切割的看不出原本的样子。

　　“看得出来，你想泄恨，但是对食物下手会让厨师感到伤心。”

　　“感到伤心？真不可思议。”Peter也不明白为什么会听见从自己嘴里传出这样刻薄的声音：“感到伤心，你也会知道其他人会伤心？”

　　Anthony干脆停下进食的动作，在他口中因为丢弃会令厨师感到伤心的食物被置放在一旁，餐叉也体面地放回原位，他双手叠加着，下颚就倚靠在那上面，他好整以暇地看向Peter：“你在不满什么，要知道，我已经没有限制你的自由了。”

　　但那根名为标记的绳索始终套在Peter的脖颈上。

　　“既然如此，我是说，既然你已经对我的身体没兴趣了，是不是可以放我走，我是指……”他的手指在后颈腺体的地方绕了一圈，可话刚说出口就懊悔地掰断了手中的餐叉。

　　该死的，Peter不清楚自己到底在说些什么，这些像是空虚邀约的话不经大脑地从嘴里脱口而出，他想愤然起身，躲开Anthony带着嘲讽的冰蓝色眼睛。他讨厌这一切，越在这种时候就越怀念Tony那双焦色的眼睛，如果是Tony……他一定会拍拍Peter的手背，安抚他这不算什么，他总能想到办法解决，自大地反问Peter你以为他是谁。

　　你以为他是谁……Peter低着头在幻象中松口气地笑了声，抬头记忆中的焦糖色已经变成了冰蓝。他失神了片刻，便打消了和Anthony斗嘴的欲望，他正想要离开，Anthony的声音却从背后传来制止了他。

　　“我当然不会时时刻刻地想着那种事情，怎么，难道我是无时无刻不在发情的野兽？”

　　Peter想到自己近些天的境遇，每一句话都像是赤裸的讽刺击打着他的心脏，他的手指紧攥在一起，不知不觉握紧成拳微小地颤抖着。

　　“哦抱歉，我忙到差点忘记，你是不是快到发情期了？”可Anthony完全不愿意放弃打击他，语气里透着让Peter无法忍耐的冷笑。

　　Anthony端起酒杯，从容地从玻璃与倾斜红酒的夹缝中审视着Peter脸上的难为情，他突然想到什么，在Peter长久的沉默中问了一个完全不相关的问题：“你和‘Tony’也经常这么吵架？”

　　Peter光是张开嘴，想要说的“你休想和他相提并论”却迟迟无法说出口，他似乎已经没办法用这种方法让两个人的关系变得更僵硬，而在Peter还在为痛苦而踌躇的时候，温柔的吻已经落在他的唇上，像雨滴，像绒毛，像课间的棉花糖，那种让Peter能轻易联想到美好东西的吻无论如何也和Anthony无法联系在一起，所以Peter吃惊地瞪大眼睛，看着那个一贯使用粗暴和强势态度的人吻住自己的嘴唇。

　　现在该闭上眼睛，逃避一切，逃避那双蓝色的眼睛，自欺欺人地以为他是Tony吗？

　　Peter不知道该怎么办，所以他固执地瞪大眼睛，看着喜欢的人熟悉的轮廓，在内心中反复地提点着自己他是Anthony，才没有他恐惧中的沦陷，然而身体却又进一步地背叛了自己。长久失去性爱滋润的Omega在临近发情期的时候被味道强烈的Alpha的攻击后会怎样？Peter没办法做出准确的回答，他只知道自己快要溺死在杜松子酒的海洋中，铺天盖地的信息素淹没了他，他无法从海洋中挣扎地浮起，来换一口清新的空气，每呼吸一口，气管和肺腔都被酒精的味道填充、灌满，如果再不做出反抗，他一定会即将溺毙。

　　所以Peter狠狠地做出反击，他回搂住Anthony的肩膀，狠狠地吻回去，不断地和熟练的花花公子争夺起主动权，直到身为Omega的神经彻底崩溃的那一刻。

　　在平时他一定不会说出这样羞辱性的话语，他一定不会求着Anthony上自己，哪怕中间夹着几句类似该死的会被Tony狠狠训斥的脏话，也没有让已经眼眶通红的他显得有攻击性，至于Alpha背部的抓痕，他可以完全当做不痛不痒的勋章，除了偶尔用共生体的战甲去防范小孩不自觉用力过猛的力度外，他们的性爱看起来比以往都更要满足与默契。

　　他的确花费了几天时间给Peter设计好了陷阱，而Peter也在完全知情的情况下猛然跳了下去，也许他是在自欺欺人，也许他只想瞒过自己，但无论如何……不管怎样也好，Peter只想在这一刻溺死在这片杜松子酒的海洋中。

　　只是刚刚开始，被开发到熟透的身体便已经打湿了柔软的地毯，他们曾经在整栋房间里留下欢爱的痕迹，倒下的动作娴熟地令Peter忘记自己到底被他囚困了多久，他逃避性地闭上眼，只是一味体验着一波波冲击而来的快感，他知道Anthony还没进去，光是舌尖的挑衅就能让他几乎迎来高潮，他已经被渐渐开发的身体被Anthony完全地打开着，手指在里面穿梭，像是做爱般地不断进出，他想提醒自己不能光凭借手指就抵达高潮，而长期的被置放的身体却完全不希望让Peter能够忍耐住。

　　Peter知道Anthony为什么迟迟不选择进去，他就是要让自己知道现在的身体对他渴望的程度，一刻不停地渴求并非是能够轻易隐瞒的。房间里浮起腻人的属于Omega的香甜味，刚刚浮起就被Alpha的信息素粗暴地吞噬掉，Peter射在Anthony手心，没有触碰他的性器，甚至连他自己的性器都没有插入Peter的身体里，光是两根手指，就让这位几个月前还不懂性爱是什么感觉的男孩到达高潮。

　　他耻辱地转过头，不肯看向Anthony充盈在脸上的嘲笑，大张开口呼吸的口腔被粗暴地塞进手指。Anthony的手指上还沾着从Peter后穴里流出的晶莹液体，带着奇怪的名为爱欲的味道，一切都让他感到羞辱与疲惫，但他仍旧无法反抗，甚至有更大的空虚从胸腔涌现到身体的每一个末梢。

　　Peter渴望被更粗大的东西填满，甚至他希望被Anthony粗暴地对待，而不是像现在这样，展现他曾经渴望的温柔。

　　他根本不知道自己怎么了，明明只是像是弃犬般地被弃置几个星期，就已经无法忍耐，无法满足，甚至主动做出求欢的暗示，在Anthony将自己按倒的那一刻还隐隐透着一股绝对不想承认的兴奋。

　　他一定是疯了，Peter想。

　　然后Peter认命地闭上眼睛，抬起的胳膊正巧挡住视线的位置，黑暗将他笼罩，而更深的黑暗已经盘旋在他的思维深处，他开口，终于还是说出Anthony最渴望的话语。

　　“Please…fuck me…”

　　Peter知道Anthony想要这一点，而Anthony也知道Peter一定会让他的恶趣味得到满足。

　　他是开发这个男孩的人，他才是，而不是那个世人熟知的Tony。

　　Anthony盯着在说完那句后就始终紧咬着嘴唇的Peter，眼睛中冰川的温度却又降低了几分。他突然抱着男孩起来，走到被始终封锁的实验室内部，这一间密闭的房间曾经任由Peter进出，当然，那是指“Tony Stark”的时期，当Anthony出现，Peter便失去了那些独特的权利，所以当他被抱入实验室，Peter又开始恍惚，之后再是后怕，他不知道Anthony想做什么，但那一定是对他来说差劲的消息，因为这个男人总是有数不清折磨人的办法。

　　被人抱起的身体仍旧不安分地拧动着，Peter完全不想这么做，在Anthony暴露自己嗜欲的一面，但他克制不住，后穴在步行带来颠簸的时候更加空虚，流出来的液体几乎打湿Anthony还没脱下的裤子，他被放到实验用的床上才松了口气，而更深的不安又一次笼罩住他。

　　“不，不管你想做什么，我一定要对你说……”

　　“真的？我本来是想送你一件礼物的，虽然是失败品，但我猜非常适合现在的情况。”Anthony打断Peter的自说自话，不容他插嘴地打开一扇封闭的看似是贮藏什么东西的柜子。

　　“我警告你，Anthony，如果你再拿出什么……奇怪的东西，我就……”

　　“你就怎样？”Anthony停下手中的动作，好整以暇又让Peter无可奈何地看过来，他明知道Peter不能拿他有任何办法，就更加挑衅地看过去，而地上那滩红色的东西从他的脚边流出来，在Peter将恼火视线全部投注在Anthony身上的时候悄悄缠住他的脚腕，冰凉的触感让Peter整个人寒毛竖起，这是最糟糕的情况，被强行提前的发情期让蜘蛛感应不能做到那么敏感，他没有办法预测到从地面延伸而来的危险——对此，Anthony一定有更好的解释，比如说他根本不想危害到Peter的安全。

　　所以他整个人靠在紧关起来的柜门前，悠闲地抱着手臂“我本来想做一件新的战衣，和我的同款，但是有点糟糕，我不知道怎么会产出失败品，别在意，就算是上帝也有失误的时候，值得庆幸的是，我在失败品上也能发掘到另一样实用性的用法。”

　　“和Iron Man同款的战衣”都没有办法让Peter产生一丁点异样的兴奋感，连对Tony的怀念都在极度紧张的情绪下没办法勾起，因为那滩无法被称为新款蜘蛛战衣的红色泥浆已经包裹住他下体的位置，液体状的物质在他的身体上翻滚着，像是岩浆一般地翻腾着，这种诡异的场景并非是令Peter产生恐慌，实际上，他比一旁的创造者与观察者更能体会那种感受，不平缓的液态战衣不断在他的肌肤上跳动着，每一寸皮肤都像是被舌尖包裹的触感让他这个身处发情期的Omega几乎快要疯掉，而那件像是拥有了自主意识的战衣没有一丝一毫放过他的打算，羞辱又崩溃的动作继续向上蔓延。

　　呜咽声几乎泄洪般地从Peter的口中涌出，他挣扎地拧动着身体，来自“战衣”的力度又牢牢地控制住他，挣扎在几度失控下变成了求欢的姿势，他的双腿夹紧着，连腰身也不自觉地做出配合的挺动动作，房间中回荡的剧烈声音已经分辨不出到底是哭泣还是呻吟。

　　而Anthony的声音从上方遥远地传来。

　　“很糟糕对吗，我还没有想过失败的原因，所以只好邀请你来做这个试验，再忍耐一下，让我们找出原因。”

　　“Fuck…you，Anth……呜……”

　　“很精神，情况没有我想象中的那么糟，看起来你还能坚持一会儿。”

　　情况绝对Anthony说的那么轻松，覆盖住Peter身体的红色液体在他的身体探索着，每一寸滑过肌肤的部分都像是长着触手的生物那般，滑腻又冰凉，以及柔软的凸起让Peter身体的每一寸都变成敏感点。它划过脚踝，腿根，硬立的性器，性器上方长着耻毛根部的小盆地，小腹，乳尖，脖颈，颈后的腺体当然没有避免，这一度让Peter怀疑这是不是Anthony授意的，但他没有质疑的力度，也很快被剥夺走那份心思。

　　Anthony发出满足的笑声。他在Peter受折磨的间隙中首次迈开步伐走过去，偶尔会有肌肤在流动的过程中露出来的地方，他都依次用手指划过去，让正在备受折磨的小家伙连一丁点喘息的空间都失去，温暖的手指和冰凉的战甲明显地对立着，Peter已经完全失去了理智地朝着Anthony的方向伸出手。

　　而始作俑者却径直抽走了手指，他的食指重重地支在嘴唇上，在战衣稍作停止的时候才开口：“别着急，我还需要多观察一会。”

　　可眼泪早已打湿实验用的床铺，Peter除了仰起脆弱的颈线无力地呼吸外，连求饶的话都说不出来，后穴中流出的液体已经打湿床铺，包括分泌的汗水，他整个人像是从水中被捞出来的一样，在床上时而做出像是被操弄一样的姿势。Anthony知道他在渴望什么，但他或许是故意不去那么做，故意让一个在远离性爱一段时间后的Omega体验这样的折磨，他坐下来，堪堪搭着床边，信息素的味道更加凑近，Peter却仍旧被牢牢制服着，没有办法向前一分。

　　后穴空虚地渴望着什么涌入，填满他每一个空隙，将他内壁的每一寸褶皱都撑起，让粉色的肉壁染上情欲的气息，说不定连穴口都因为粗暴的动作而发肿，这样的下作的思想在他的大脑中流经一圈，下身便产生了反应。

　　他猜自己一定射出来了，幸好那副羞耻的样子被包裹在液态的战甲中，不会现在就被Anthony发现，给他增添嘲笑自己的另一个乐子。

　　液态战衣的稍作停歇让他的头脑稍稍缓和，即便大脑皮层仍旧兴奋地执行着渴望性爱的指令，但Peter终于抽出时间思考，他疲惫地抬起眼，看到坐在上方的Anthony，张了张嘴，才发现自己连发出一个音阶的声音都很困难。

　　沙哑的声音给他平添了一层韵味：“你满足了？”

　　“还没。”

　　Anthony不需要犹豫地回答了他。

　　“该死的，我们就不能进行一次正常的性爱吗？”

　　“喔——”Anthony立即揪住了重点：“除非你求着我，和我进行一次正常的性爱。”

　　“请求的话我已经说过了，和你喜欢的一样。”

　　Anthony笑着摇摇头，举起的手指也配合地摇摆：“多听几次总没有什么坏处。”

　　Peter刚要瞪过去，还攀附在他身上的战衣立即重新开始行动起来，就像是得到Anthony的授意，这一次它已经不满足于袒露在外的肌肤，而是像Omega敞开的穴口中钻了进去。这一次终于彻底击溃了Peter刚刚还在不停抗拒的神经，他叫喊着挣扎着，之前束缚他的动作已经全部解散，而Peter已经全无抵抗的意思，他从躺倒的姿势自动地翻过过来，整个人趴在床上，翘起的臀部做出邀约的动作，这次射出的白浊液体再也没有办法隐藏，还盖在他小腹位置的精液和后穴流出的液体一并向下方的床铺滚落，他再次仰起头，连口水都不再受到h控制。

　　这一次Anthony不再只是观望，他将手指插入Peter张开的嘴中，挑逗着他的舌头。口液更加肆意地蔓出，Peter无力躲开，只能迎合地偶尔舔过他的指尖，穴道里冰冷的触感和Anthony本人完全不同，伪装成生物的战衣每一次进出都几乎让他的血液凝固起来，他渴望着Anthony的家伙，连抬头看着他的眼神都从愤怒变成了渴望。

　　作恶的混账则是低下头，趴在他耳边小声地说给Peter听：“你终于看起来变得驯服一点了。”

　　Peter说不出话，因为舌头还在Anthony的玩弄中。

　　他一定是想说永远不，但是发出的声音却变成了甜腻的呜咽，而眼睛也在雾气的笼罩下变得更加暧昧。

　　看起来这次Anthony终于得到满足，而不是甘于自己待在一旁看着Peter一个人“快乐”，他驱赶走那件失败品的蜘蛛战衣，重新把他关在柜子里，而Peter盯着这一切，他知道仍未结束，对他们来说的夜晚即将开始。

　　Peter绝望地闭上眼睛，身体又在迫不及待地想要向Anthony的地方爬过去，他只能用大脑用力控制住这一切，狠狠咬住手臂，以防自己真的做出什么无法原谅的举动，索性这种折磨没有停留太久，因为Anthony也早在刚刚的表演中支撑得痛苦，他凑过来，压在Peter身上，话题还没有从刚刚的游戏中解脱出来。

　　“多亏了你，让我获得了不错的素材。”

　　Peter本意是发出一声冷哼，从鼻腔中发出的声音却硬生生地转成求欢般的诱惑。

　　不知道Anthony是真的误解，还是故意羞辱，他夸奖了Peter一句，立即将性器插入进穴口。

　　这一次真的发出了满足的声音，Peter惊呼着，他的确明白自己对Anthony的渴望，也许现在还没有确定是否爱着这个人，但身体总是先一步怯弱地承认，所以他迎合着，不断地配合着Anthony刻意比平时更粗暴的动作，想象中的体验真切地发生在自己身上，连Omega柔软的肉穴都仿佛要被撕裂般地在Peter身上驰骋的动作让Peter真正地得到满足。

　　Peter发出呜咽，恳求，呻吟，痛苦及愉悦的声音，几种奇怪的状态混合在一起，连带着Anthony的兴奋都升温了几度。

　　身下男孩的手指用力扣住实验台较为硬质的床板上，让他有一点失去控制的崩溃感，肉穴也更加活跃地挤压着，不断地吞噬和排挤着侵略进身体的外物。这一点总是弄得Anthony很舒服，这一次更是如此，他夸奖了Peter几句，然后又狠狠地插入他的生殖腔。

　　呻吟声又立即拔高几度，在Anthony听来简直像是求欢的野猫，变成痛苦的尖叫。

　　比起刚刚被插入的一瞬间痛苦，快感是铺天盖地地席卷在Peter的每一颗细胞上的，这让他无暇顾及自己的生殖腔被入侵的事实，反而更加兴奋和活跃地配合起Anthony的操弄。

　　他紧紧地夹住Anthony插在他身体中的性器，连成结都让他的神经无比活跃，至于Anthony说出的类似我让你怀孕怎么样的话更像是调情剂。

　　他满足地接受，在精液射进生殖腔之后更是整具身体都强烈地颤抖起来。

　　剧烈的快感迟迟不肯消散，Peter没有机会去数清自己高潮了几次，两个人的液体混合在一起从臀缝中流下，就算是这样，他从快感中解脱出来后，Anthony在他生殖腔中成结的形态还没有消散，他们的身体仍旧紧紧地抱在一起，保持着交合的姿势。

　　当快感如浪潮般退散的时候，Peter才品尝到惊恐的滋味，他这是在标记后的第一次被射入生殖腔，就算是这样，身为Omega也能敏感地明白这件事，更何况他为了避免更糟糕的事情发生早就偷偷地查过，眼前的状况让他大脑变得一片空白。

　　眼泪也从布满泪水的脸庞上再一次滑落，他痛苦地摇着头，哪怕这样会让Anthony发火。

　　“No,no,no,no…please…”

　　“我知道你在懊悔什么，但我很遗憾，Peter。”

　　Anthony的声音也有些喘息，但总比身下几乎化成一滩软泥的家伙强，他没有Peter预料中的气愤，反而平静地等到消散才从他的身体慢慢地拔出去——

　　光是这样一个简单的动作又差点让Peter动情，不如说他已经那样，又被对怀孕拒绝的意识和恐惧强烈地压下去。

　　他知道Anthony在空气恢复平静的房间中等待着他，而他不想做出任何回应，他只想逃避，如果这里是卧室他一定早就钻进被子里，但很遗憾的是，他现在连一根手指都抬不起来，所以Peter只是闭上眼睛，单薄的眼皮根本无法阻挡强烈的白炽灯晃入视线。

　　他一定是在哭，而Anthony一定是在微笑着欣赏这一切。

　　他会变得更糟糕吗？Peter不知道这种问题的答案，他只是知道……

　　世界慢慢崩塌地帮助他陷入绝望。

　　TBC


End file.
